Gender Bender
by MusicalMusa
Summary: The Winx will turn themselves into guys so they can train in Red Fountain with their boyfriends who have no clue that the girls are their sparing buddies.
1. No calls or texts

**HEY! HOPE YOU GUYS'LL LIKE THIS :D** R&R

* * *

Chapter 1: No calls or texts

"I am marching over to Red Fountain and I'm gonna kill those blasted Specialists!" Stella was grabbing her stuff from the couch.

The girls and I were in the common room trying to calm our little moody friend, she's been going on and on about the guys. Brandon, and the rest of the Specialists, haven't made contact with us in 2 weeks. At first we thought Cordatorta had given them a hard time but Tecna saw Timmy online countless of times, she would e-mail him but he never replied back

"Stel, calm down" Bloom pulled Stella to the couch. "Maybe we should wait for a call."  
"Wait for a call? We've been doing that for weeks Bloom, how can you just sit there and not think about those.. GUYS!" Stella threw her arms up.  
"She has a point Bloom" I sat up and frowned. "If the guys were really busy they would've told us, this is really unlike them."  
"What if they were on a mission?" Bloom crossed her arms.  
"I highly doubt that, Timmy logged in at Red Fountain just last night." Tecna showed us Timmy's page.  
"And please, do you really think Helia and Timmy can resist talking to their girls" Layla raised her eyebrow.  
"Helia always updated me" Flora sighed. "I hope he's okay"

Stella stood up again and went to her room, Bloom followed her since she never trusted Stella whenever she would get mad.

"So, did Nabu contact you?" I looked at Layla.  
"No" she growled "Any luck on Riven?"  
"Nope" I showed her my phone.  
"Timmy's online again." Tecna groaned.

We all sat near her and looked at the screen, Tecna messaged him and we waited. The music through my headphones was heard perfectly since we were all so quiet, but still, no reply from Timmy.

"Argh!" Tecna growled, she logged off and closed her laptop.  
"Well that went well" Layla sighed.  
"I'll try calling Helia" Flora took her phone out and went to the balcony.  
"And I'll give Riven another ring" I smiled at my friends and took my phone.

I went to my room and dialed Riven's number, I sat near the window and waited.

"Come on Riv" I bit my lower lip.

Nothing, it was on the 4th ring and I was getting pretty annoyed. Riven would usually answer right away, I'm not really sure why he's ignoring me.

A voice answered and I jumped.

"Riv-" I stopped as I heard the voice.  
It went to voice mail _"Hey, it's Riven. I can't talk right now, just leave me a message."_ and then it beeped.

I went out and sat next to Layla, Flora was already sitting as well but she looked pretty disappointed. I guess Helia didn't answer as well, that is really unlike him.

"No luck?" Layla smiled.  
"Nothing" I blew up on my bangs.

Stella and Bloom suddenly walked in the common room and both of them were smiling, we lazily smiled back at them but it quickly turned in to frowns. Stella jumped next to me and Layla while Bloom took a seat on the carpet, Tecna sat up and stared at the two.

"What are you two so happy about?" Tecna elbowed Bloom.  
"Well, Stella and I thought of something" Bloom smiled.  
"This I got to hear" Layla laughed.  
Stella glared at her and smiled "You're gonna love it darling!"  
"I hope so" Layla rolled her eyes.  
"Just listen" Bloom sighed.  
"Go on, shoot" I rubbed my hands together.  
"Okay, since the boys won't answer any of our calls and texts I say we go to Red Fountain" Bloom grinned.

We, except for Stella and Bloom, exchanged glances. Didn't Bloom just stop Stella from doing this? I mean, it's not really a bad idea but it isn't really a good one either. Sure we have the week off but what in the world are we going to do when we see the guys? Preach them about their absence girlfriends?

"I thought you were against this" I raised my eyebrow.  
"I was, but Stella thought of an idea." Bloom pointed at Stella.  
"How will you all feel about attending Red Fountain?" Stella grinned.

No reaction, we were just staring at our lunatic friend. Attend Red Fountain? We're girls for pete's sake! Just one swing of a sword and we'll be dead meat, plus I personally think Stella won't last 5 seconds in that all boys school.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Flora placed her hand on Stella's forehead.  
"Cut it" Stella swatted Flora's hand. "I mean it girls."  
"We can attend Red Fountain for the week and leave like nothing had happened." Bloom clapped.  
"Why and how will we do that?" Tecna crossed her arms.

Stella and Bloom looked at each other and smiled, Bloom took out a small pink box that had _Alfea_ written on the top. She opened it and a hologram of Miss Ferogonda showed up, she looked liked a little toy.

"What is that?" Layla looked closer.  
"Shh! Just listen" Stella placed her index finger on Layla's lips.  
_"Hello girls" Miss Ferogonda greeted "I was wondering if I can give you a small homework on the upcoming week break, you see, Saladin and I will be gone for a while. We need to meet up with Griffin in the Black Swamp, but not to worry, we just need to talk to some trolls and ogres. Anyway, I need all 6 of you to go to Red Fountain and train with the guys. But please do hide your identity, Saladin and I don't want other people knowing about this since it'll make other witches and some faeries furious. To make things shorter, I want you to enhance your fighting skills with the guys."_

Miss Ferogonda vanished and we were all still looking at the box, Bloom kept it and she wore another smile. Stella snapped her fingers and the rest of us sat back, Layla, on the other hand, was smiling as well.

"I think this'll be great!" Layla jumped.  
"Great?" I frowned at her "How is this great?"  
"Yeah, I mean, the guys haven't even talked to us and now you expect us to train with the?" Tecna groaned.  
"Not to mention we have to hide our identities" Flora sighed.  
"How are we gonna pull that off?" I crossed my arms, and again, Stella and Bloom smiled.

Bloom took out a pair of scissors and grinned, it as like one of those freaky smiles that meant she had a wild idea. Stella snapped her fingers and clothes fell on us, they were guy clothes.

"What the heck?" Layla pulled the clothes and looked at it more closely.  
"Bloom, Stella, I know what you guys are thinking. No way can we pull this off, besides, I don't want to cut my hair" Flora stroked her hair.

I looked at the two crazy faeries and I instantly got the message, they want us to dress up as guys! How are we gonna pull that off? The guys will see right through us!

"Insane!" I yelled.  
"No, this is" Stella held me down and Bloom leaned towards me.

Bloom took out the scissors again and she began to move it to my face, her hands rose again and I squirmed around. I herd the clap of the scissors and they were near my ear, Bloom giggled and there.. My head felt lighter, I closed my eyes and gave in. I heard snips and cuts, I felt something touch my arm. I peeked and saw strands of blue hair, a lot of strands. They did it, I felt a cool breeze kiss the back of my neck.

"What do you think?" Stella poked my head and I opened my eyes, there was a mirror in front of me.

I looked and how I wished my eyes were deceiving me, my long pigtails, gone. I had boy hair now, I looked like a boy.

"What did you do to her?" Layla cupped my face with her hands and pulled me towards her.  
"Musa, you okay?" Flora was behind Layla.  
"I.. I-I" I gulped.  
"Muse?" Tecna touched my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and processed things, my long hair is gone. I have a boy cut, me, the girl who just had her hair spelled. I looked at Layla and Flora and saw Stella behind them, the scissors were up and I gasped.

"Flora!" I yelled.

Before Flora could turn around, Bloom appeared and grabbed her hands. Stella began snipping again and Flora was squirming, she kicked and yelled but Stella had successfully cut her hair.

"You look so hot Flo!" Stella kissed Flora.  
"My hair!" Flora glared at Stella "You could've asked?"  
"We know, but this is more fun" Bloom stuck her tongue out.  
"Who's next?" Stella looked at the remaining victims.  
"Err... I think I have scissors" Layla ran to her room.  
"My hair is already short, maybe I can trim it" Tecna dashed off.

Bloom and Stella laughed, Flora sat next to me with her arms crossed. I looked at her and smiled, Flora groaned and shook her head. Her hair was really short now, like a guys.

"We'll get them" I whispered.  
Flora smiled and whispered back "I know the perfect spell"

We both looked at Stella and Bloom who had finished cutting their hair as well, Stella looked kinda like Jared but Bloom really looked like a guy. Her hair wasn't that short but for some reason she manage to have that masculine look, her hair was like Sky's but a lot shorter.

"Masculinum" Flora whispered and green light started to glow from her fingers.

The two started to grow, they got taller, their chest got smaller, they grew a bit of muscles, and their bodies looked bigger.

"What the hell!" Stella shrieked, she had a male voice.  
"Stella?" Bloom shut her mouth when she heard her voice, it also changed.

Flora and I laughed, Tecna and Layla had just gotten out and they definitely looked like guys. Tecna's hair was short but she changed her bangs and trimmed the back, Layla's long hair was gone she even removed the side hair that she loved tying.

"What happened?" Layla's mouth was opened.  
"What did you do to them?" Tecna was trying to hold her laughter.  
"Oh just a little spell" Flora winked.  
"You're so hot Stel!" I laughed.

The two glared at us and they blasted magic towards us, it was a direct it. My body started to feel strange and my throat hurt.

"Wah?" I looked at my self and I really looked like a freaking guy!  
"You didn't!" Flora snappily placed her hands over her mouth, she sounded so sly.  
"You two!" Layla glared at them, she had a much stronger voice but still, a wee bit feminine.  
"This is really illogical!" Tecna blinked, she was wearing glasses.  
"Suits you right" Bloom laughed.  
"Why I oughta!" I backed away and gulped, my voice sounded so alluring.

We all stared at each other and started laughing, our voices were hilarious. Even if we were guys now we still had that hint of girlyness, we might even fool the guys.

"Do you girls.. Err.. Guy want to get changed?" Layla gave us our clothes.

We were still wearing our girl clothes, no wonder it was hard to breathe. All of us started stripping and we had okay bodies, not that built but muscles were visible. It was funny though, we aren't really used to changing without our.. Well privates.

"Oh my gosh!" Bloom yelled.  
"What is it?" Stella stood near her.  
"I have.." Bloom sniffled. "A guys part!"

Again, we laughed. We lost all our girl parts but it was really obvious that we'd have guy parts, Bloom ran around trying to remove her underwear. She didn't want to see it, she kept crying.

"Finally!" Stella zipped her jacket.  
"What about me" Bloom pouted, she was still in her underwear.  
"Bloom hun, this was your idea so go and deal with it" I laughed at her.  
"Thanks a lot!" she stuck her tongue out and went to the bathroom.

The rest of the girls were finished dressing up, we had to wait for Bloom now. Stella was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and jeans, Tecna had an orange polo and jeans, Flora had a light green polo and green sweater on top she was also wearing jeans, Layla had a grey turtle neck sweat shirt and brown cargo pants, and I had my headphone on with a red jacket and blue inner shirt and I was also wearing jeans.

"You done?" Flora knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Yeah" Bloom opened the door and she was wearing a blue and yellow jacket and jeans.  
"Great, now.." Tecna rubbed her hands "How do we get to Red Fountain without being noticed?"  
"Didn't think of that" Layla bit her nail.  
"Can we use our powers?" Stella smiled.  
"Great idea Stel, lets change in to our enchantix and fly to Red Fountain. Oh wait, who would want to see a boy in a Fairy outfit?" I scoffed.  
"Sorry" Stella nervously laughed.  
"I know!" Bloom smiled.

She went to the balcony and we followed, there was no one outside. Bloom smiled and jumped down, we all gasped knowing that Bloom could kill herself.

"BLOOM!" Stella yelled.

Bloom waved at us from the ground, Stella took deep breaths and glared at Bloom. Layla rolled her eyes and jumped down as well, Tecna followed and she landed on Bloom.

"Serves you right!" Stella laughed.  
"Just hurry up and get down here!" Bloom yelled as Tecna helped her up.

Stella looked down and gulped, she closed her eyes and jumped. Bloom and Tecna had their hands up and Stella crashed on them, it was a pretty funny moment.

"After you" I smiled at Flora.  
"No no dear, after you" Flora pushed me.  
"But I insist" I grabbed her hand and pushed her to the edge.

Flora frowned and took my arm, she jumped and pulled me with her.

"FLO! WHAT THE HELL" I yelled.  
"Sorry!" Flora shriekd.

I landed safely but Flora landed on her butt, she was sitting and we all laughed. I helped her up and she dusted herself, we ran to the entrance and escaped without anyone seeing us.

**RIVEN POV**

_-Red Fountain-_

"Man, what does Cordatorta want now?" I groaned walking with my friends.  
"He keeps bugging us and we never get any free time" Brandon sighed. "I sure miss Stella."  
"We all miss the girls" Sky placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder.  
"Do you think they're mad?" Timmy adjusted his glasses.  
"Why would they be?" I scoffed.  
"Riven, man, when was the last time you and Musa talked?" Nabu raised his eyebrow.

I thought about it for a minute and realized that I haven't even texted Musa for a couple of weeks, she must be so pissed right now.

"Yeah, I thought so" Nabu grinned.  
"Shoot" I scratched my head "But it's not our fault"  
"I know, that stupid ogre manage to destroy all our stuff. And Cordatorta hasn't been to nice about the punishment" Helia gulped.  
"Not allowed to leave Red Fountain" Timmy hunched down. "Harsh"  
"Hard life" Sky chuckled. "Aren't they using your account?"  
"Yeah, I'm not allowed to even look at a computer. I wonder how Tecna is" Timmy pouted.  
"I'm so dead" I frowned.  
"Same here" Nabu punched my shoulder.  
"I just hope Flora's okay" Helia sighed.  
"Stella!" Brandon was looking at her picture.

We all arrived at the office and there Cordatorta was smiling at us, we all saluted and sternly looked ahead. I guess the punishment isn't over, it wasn't really our fault that the ogre got away. It manage to knock us all out since we were trying to help lift the huge book case that was on Timmy and Sky.

"Boys" Cordatorta walked passed each one of us.  
"Sir!" we all said in sync.  
"At ease boys, I'm giving you your last punishment" Cordatorta grinned.

We were all nervous, Nabu didn't even go here but he still got punished. We all stood still not moving an inch, Cordatorta smiled knowing we feared him. He walked to the door and we looked, there entered 6 young boys wearing casual clothes.

"For the next seven days each of you will be teaching these boys on how to fight an defend" Cordatorta looked at us with a hard face. "Each of you will be assigned a buddy"  
"Buddy?" Nabu spoke up.  
"Yes, a buddy. Someone who you'll only train, a one on one teacher and student training" Cordatorta smiled again.

Cordatorta walked passed each of us again and the boys followed, he looked at us one by one and assigned a partner. Sky got a red headed partner, Brandon got a blonde partner, Helia got a light brown haired partner, Timmy got a pinkinsh-purple haired partner, Nabu got a dark brown haired partner, and I got stuck with a dark blue haired boy.

"Boys, introduce yourself to your mentors" Cordatorta laughed.

I looked at my partner and I was kinda surprised, he looked so.. Familiar. The 6 boys stood next to each other and they looked really uneasy, specially the light brown haired guy.

"Hi, I'm.. Uhhh.. Blake" the red head spoke up.  
"I'm Flor... UHM! Florence, yeah.. My name is Florence" the light brown boy smiled like he had this huge secret.  
"I'm Lexus" the pinkish-purple haired boy confidently said.  
"My name is Lance" he dark brown haired boy said.  
"I'm... Wait.. I'm Astrum, yeah, Astrum!" the blonde happily smiled.  
"And I'm Cresendo" my little buddy said.

We all walked up to our partner and shook their hands, they all seemed pretty nervous.

"I'm Sky" he shook his partners hand.  
"Nice meeting you, I'm Helia" Helia smiled at his partner.  
"I-I'm Timmy" Timmy shook his partners hand as well.  
"I'm Nabu" Nabu bowed his head a bit.  
"The names Brandon little man" Brandon patted his partners head.  
"Riven" I didn't even look at my partner.

Cordatorta sent us off and we were now on our way to the arena, the boys were behind us and they kept whispering to themselves. Brandon kept looking at his partner and he would always smile, was he gay now?

"Hey!" I slapped the back of Brandon's head.  
"Ow!" He glared at me.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I smiled at him.  
"Shut up!" He scoffed.  
"Stop it you two" Sky whispered.  
"Riven started it" Brandon frowned.  
"It's not my fault Brandon has a crush on his 'buddy'" I chuckled.  
"What?" Sky looked at Brandon. "Dude?"  
"What! No!" Brandon blushed "He's just.. You know?"  
"No, we don't know" Nabu joined in.  
"Explain" Timmy laughed.  
"Never mind!" Brandon walked further.

**MUSA POV**

"Really? Astrum?" Bloom whispered.  
"Hey, it means star and I am a star!" Stella grinned.  
"Just don't blow our cover!" Layla hissed.  
"I won't but maybe Flora can help you with that" Stella smiled at Flora.  
"I'm sorry girls, I panicked." Flora bowed her head.  
"No worries Flo, we know you were nervous" I patted her back.  
"Heads up lads, our mentors are taking us to the arena" Tecna pointed over to a huge door.

Sky and Riven pushed the two doors open, a hint of light blinded our view for a couple of seconds. I walked forward hoping I could block the sunlight away from my eyes but I got a rock hard body on the way, the sun was blocked but when I looked up Riven was staring down at me.

"Hey" I smiled.  
"Watch it kid" Riven scoffed.  
"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

Riven ignored me and entered the arena, man was he a jerk. I know he doesn't like socializing but come on, was he this annoying?

"Pst! Uhh.. Cresendo!" Bloom called out, she was waving me to come over to her.  
I ran and whispered "What"  
"The girls and I thought of a way on how to get the guys to talk about their girls and why they didn't contact us" Bloom smiled.  
"Okay, lay it on me" I looked at Riven and back at Bloom.  
"Try saying that you know, well Musa, and that you've seen her all sad and mopey." Bloom winked.  
"That's good but what if Riven get's mad? You know him, all jealous and stuff" I rolled my eyes.  
"Then tell him that you and Musa don't know each other, you just see her." Bloom smiled. "You can even find out how Riven feels about you."  
I smiled and hugged Bloom "Great! But maybe I can make him a little jealous, a punishment for not contacting me."

I ran and waved goodbye to Bloom since Sky was at the other end of the arena, we were all scattered so no use trying to talk to the others. Anyways, I was headed to Riven and he didn't look to happy. His face was in a frown and his arms were crossed, I ran faster so I wouldn't have to get more in trouble.

"Hey" I waved at him.  
Riven backed a way a bit but he instantly brushed it off. "Y-you, what took you so long?"  
"Sorry, Blake told me to watch my actions when I'm training with you" I smiled at him.  
"Why?" he coldly asked.  
"W-well he just reminded me on how strict you are, a lot of boys in my realm just admire you. They say you're the best" I complimented.  
Riven looked at me and walked away "Whatever, come on"

* * *

**REVIEW please? :) **


	2. Day 1 Brains over bronze

Chapter 2: Day 1- Brains over bronze

**MUSA POV**

Riven started teaching me about battle strategies and disadvantages, I took this chance to maybe squeeze in a topic about me.

"So, when your opponent thinks you're in a disadvantage that's when you strike. Let's say you're fighting a huge dragon and he corners you, when he's about to blast a fire ball that's when you run to him and slide under his legs."  
"What if the situation is different?" I asked.  
"Different? Of course there are a lot of different kinds of situation, what 'different' situation do you mean?" Riven scoffed.  
"Well, sir. What if, let's say, your girlfriend is your opponent?" I smiled at him.  
Riven blushed and shook his head. "Invalid situation"  
"Why? Don't you have a girlfriend" I grinned at him.  
"Wh-what? Of course I do!" Riven yelled.  
"Then why is it invalid?" I lookded at him.  
"Because I will never fight my girl" Riven glared at me.  
"What if she fights you? Musa might want to train with you" I chuckled.  
"Musa? How do you know her?" Riven took my collar, my headphones fell and I could'nt feel my seat anymore.  
"R-riven s-sir, y-you're hurting me" I squeaked.

Riven dropped me and backed away, his face was bright red and his mouth was open. I took my headphones and brushed my neck, I swear when I turn back into a girl he'll be hearing from me with that attitude of his.

"Sorry" Riven helped me up.  
"Hey" I coughed "No harm done"  
"Yeah, well... Let's just continue with enhancing your fighting skills." Riven walked away.

I followed him and he threw me one of his phanto blades, I turned it one and Riven was on the opposite side in a fighting stance. Was I going to fight him?

"Ready kid?" Riven smirked.  
"Uhh.. No?" I nervously smiled.  
"Good, now go!" Riven yelled and he came running towards me.

I hesitated and shook my head, Riven swung his blade and I jumped back. He wanted to cut me into half! That guy will really get it this time, I ran towards him and swung my blade over his head so he would still have a chance to dodge. I wasn't a lunatic, why would I kill my stupid boyfriend?

"You're too soft" Riven grolwed.  
"Just warming up boss" I smiled at him.

Riven blade and my blade met, we were just inches from each other. I scooped the blade and Riven's sword flew to the air and landed just a few meters behind me, I smiled at him and he charged at me again.

"How's that?" I backed away.  
"Not good enough" Riven threw a punch.

I bent down and used my back to hit Riven, he grabbed my jacket and we both dropped on the ground.

"Musa would've love to see you right now" I teased him, I think it's time to make him jealous.  
"What would you know?" Riven pushed me down more.  
"Well I saw her in Alfea a few days ago and she looked all sad and stuff, you get what I'm saying yo?" I stood up and brushed the dust off.  
"You two talked?" Riven fist was in a clench.  
"Yeah" I smiled at him. "She talked about you and I was just listening to every word, man, you gotta know when to be there for your girl"  
"Shut up" Riven whispered.  
I grinned "It's weird, she trusted me right away. I guess there something special about me, you know? Something different"  
"You little brat!" Riven pinned me down.

Riven was on top of me and I could feel his hot breath, his left hand gripped my collar and his right hand in a fist. I couldn't help be both turned on and frightened, maybe I could use some feminie charm here.

"You stay away from my girl" Riven whispered and pulled me a bit.  
"Riven" I whispered, my voice changed back there, it sounded like the old me.  
Riven withdrew his fist and stood up, he stared at me like I was a freaking ghost "Y-you"  
"What?" I sat up in an indian position.  
"G-get this thing straight buddy, Musa is my girl. If you look at her even think about her so help me God I'll kill you, got that?"  
I stood up and smiled at him "Crystal clear"

**RIVEN POV**

That little brat, he has a way with words and he seems too confident. I don't know why but I can't seem to hurt him, there's this strange thing about him that makes me feel uneasy. Anyway, I'll just have to keep an eye on him. After this week end I'll be contacting Musa and I'll make her forget about that Crescendo kid, he's just playing with her.

"Let's take 5" I walked over to my friends who are resting as well.

Brandon and Astrum are laughing and talking, looks like Stella's being replace by a guy. Nabu and Lance are still practicing but they were seated, that Lance kid has too much energy. Sky and Blake were seated next to each other in what seems to be an awkward silence. Timmy and Lexus were fixing Timmy's nanopod, another nerd. Helia and Florence are talking but Florence seems really nervous, he's seated up staright like a goody two shoes.

"Hey" I sat on the floor.  
"How's training?" Sky threw me a bottle of water.  
"Great, but that Crescendo kid is getting on my nerves" I poured the water on my head and drank the remaining content.  
"Is he better than you" Nabu laughed.  
"Shut up, no he isn't." I glared.  
"Then what's got you all fired up dude?" Brandon smiled at me.  
"Just go play with Astrum" I grinned at him "Bromance"  
Brandon blushed "Whatever."

Crescendo sat next to Florence and Helia went over to me, I laid down on the ground and relaxed for a moment.

"You okay?" Helia sat next to me.  
"Yeah" I groaned.  
"Doesn't sound like it" Helia raised his eyebrow.  
"Whatever man, just leave me alone" I turned and sighed.  
"You can talk to me, Riv" Helia's voice full of concern.  
"I don't need anyone, just Musa" I murmured.  
"Here" Helia dropped my phone in front of me. "Call her, we're on break right now so you have free time"  
"Where'd you get this?" I sat up, Cordatorta had confiscated our phones since it was part of the punishments.  
"Saladin IS my grandfather" Helia stood up and walked away.

I looked at him and then back at my phone, I tapped it and began dialing Musa's number. At long last I get to hear her angelic voice again, even if she gets mad at least I get to hear it. Plus IF she get's mad I had a perfectly valid excuse, it's not like we planned to get beaten up by an ogre.

The phone began to ring and then the whole arena echoed out a very loud song, it was Crescendo. His phone went off and he had a call, must be another girl.

"I-I'll just go out and answer this" Crescendo smiled and ran to the door.

**MUSA POV**

"OH MAN!" I paced back and forth.

I forgot to put my phone in silent mode, now Riven's calling and I don't know what to do. He'll know it's me, if I don't answer then he'll throw a tantrum later and take it out on me. What the hell am I suppose to do?

"Uhh" I coughed and fixed my voice. "Feminismus"

My body turned back to it's normal self, I was smaller and thinner. I got my body back and my voice was back as well, I opened my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I tried to sound as neutral as possible.  
_"Musa! Hey babe, sorry I haven't been calling you" Riven sounded a bit happy. "How've you been lately?"  
_I coughed and answered "Great, you know what? I'm kinda busy, talk to you soon"  
_"Wait, Muse" Riven slightly yelled and I closed my phone._

That was a bit close, I know, he would've told me the reason but I need the girls to hear it as well. So I need all the guys to tell us why they haven't been contacting us, the girls might think I'm making stuff up since I really don't want to be here. I turned my phone off and stuffed it into my pocket, I pointed my index finger and changed myself back in to a guy.

I ran back in to the arena and Riven looked angry, his mouth in a pout and his eye's in a squint. He just looked so adorable, but this might get him suspicious. I told him that Crescendo and Musa know each other so he might think that I'm avoiding him, what did I get myself in to?

"I'm back" I sat next to Layla.  
"Who was it?" she whispered.  
"Riven" I whispered back "But I turned my phone off so he won't be bothering my us again"

**RIVEN POV**

Okay, I need to understand Musa. But why the hell did she just cut me off? She could've waited for me to explain myself but no, she just cut the line and turned her damn cellphone off.

"Hey" Crescendo sat next to me.  
"What do you want?" I glared at him.  
"I just wanted to ask what were gonna do next, no need to fire up" Crescendo gave me a weird look.  
"Right" I groaned. "Let's call it a day, we can continue your training tomorrow"  
"Alright then, so, what're we gonna do for the day?" Crescendo smiled at me.  
"I'm going to sleep, you do whatever you want." I stood up and walked away.  
"If you say so" Crescendo slyly said.  
I turned back and looked at him, he was smiling like he had this evil plan "What?"  
"Nothing, I'll just go around magix. See ya later, buddy" Crescendo ran pass me and the rest of his friends followed.

Sky and the others stood next to me and they too wondered what those boys are up to, well, except for Brandon. He was getting along with Astrum, it was sickening.

"Bye Brandon!" Astrum yelled as he waved like a little girl.  
"Bye!" Brandon waved and smiled.

As the boys disapeared we all huddled around Brandon and grabbed his arms, we wrestled and punched him everywhere.

"Look at you!" Sky locked his arm around Brandon's neck.  
"Hitting on a little boy! Pedophile!" Nabu laughed.  
"I hope Stella will understand this" Helia joked.  
"Cut it out!" Brandon kept squirming.  
"Astrum! Astrum! Astrum!" Timmy chuckled.  
"I would love to see Stella's face when you tell her that your gay, do send me a photo" I grinned.  
"Get off! " Brandon threw himself and we all fell to the ground "Astrum is just my buddy and there is no bromance happening, besides, Stella's the only one for me"

Brandon glared at us and walked away, the guys and I just laughed and followed him.

We were headed to the mess hall and we were still snickering about Brandon's new love life, he's one of the most popular guys in Alfea. What will the girls do if they find out he's gay?

"Stop it already!" Brandon scoffed at us, he didn't even notice the people in front of him.

We started laughing again and Brandon raised his eyebrow, he turned his head and blushed. Astrum and his friends were right in front of him, they were just about to leave the hall.

"ASTRUM!" Brandon jumped.  
"Hey" he smiled.  
"Uhmm.. You guys ate?" Brandon scratched the back of his head.  
"Just a quick snack" Astrum showed him a sandwhich.  
"A quick snack? You practically ate 5 sandwhiches" Lexus fixed his glass, the pinkish-purple haired lad was smiling at Astrum.  
"Shut it, I'm a growing gir... Err.. Growing boy, I'm a growing boy so I need my food" Astrum punched Lexus' shoulder.  
"If you call processed meat actual food" Lexus scoffed.  
"You want to see real meat?" Astrum pulled his sleeves up.  
"Bring it on Stel.. Err.. ASTRUM!" Lexus glared.  
"Okay, enoguh! You two have been fighting all morning." a firey red headed Blake squeezed himself between the growling boys.  
"Hey now, if you need someone to fight your battles Brandon will very much volunteer" I pushed Brandon further to Astrum.  
"Quit it" Brandon whispered as he glared at me, he turned to Astrum and smiled "He-hey"  
"Okay?" Astrum smiled "We'll just be off now."

The small boys passed us one-by-one smiling at their mentors, I for one didn't like how Crescendo was looking. Somewhat mischieveous and playfull, I wanted to know him more but at the same time I wanted to punch the living day lights out of him for talking to Musa.

"We'll see you in the dorm at 6pm!" Crescendo yelled.

**MUSA POV**

"You almost blew our cover!" Bloom pushed both Stella and Tecna.  
"She started it" the two said in sync.  
"I don't care who started it! Next time, be more careful" Bloom rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah" Stella groaned.

Layla, Flora, and I were enjoying the little show. We stayed quiet and snickered from the back, you rarely see Tecna and Stella fight and whenever they do it's a real comedy scene.

"Okay guy, what are we gonna do now? It's just... " Layla looked at her watch "3pm, we have 3 hours till we meet up with the Specialists"  
"Magix?" Stella smiled.  
"I am in no mood for shopping, Stel" I groaned, Riven really emptied my fuel. I felt so weak and tired. "Can I just go to sleep?"  
"What? Come on! Let's go try and flirt with some girls!" Stella pulled me.  
"Do you even hear youself?" Tecna rolled her eyes.  
"What now?" Stella glared at her.

Flora got in between them and pushed Stella over to Bloom while she took Tecna, Layla grabbed me and I just relaxed my body so that I could maybe rest for a quick second.

"Guys" Flora looked at Stella and Tecna.  
"Sorry" Stella pouted while Tecna bowed her head.  
"How about we stay in Magix for an hour or two and return back here so Musa can get that sleep of hers" Bloom recommended.  
"I love you!" Stella gave Bloom a hug.  
"Fine" Tecna groaned.

We went to the entrance and rode on a bus to magix, I slept through the whole ride so I didn't participate in the.. 'Guy talk'

_-Magix-_

Layla punched my shoulder and I shot up, my head got hit on the window since I was leaning on it. She grabbed my hand and we ran out the bus, the rest of the guys follwed and a lot of people were looking at us.

"We should go" I whispered.

Stella pushed us to a coffee shop were most Alfea Fairies would hang and chill, when we got inside we got the attention of all the customers. All eye were looking at us and I could hear whispers from girls, they squealed and we just made our way through.

"And here we go" Stella sat down.

We all follwed her and took our seats, I wasn't really comfortable but I was too tired to even be insecure.

"What do you guys want? I'm buying" Stella flashed her credit card out.  
"I'll take a warm hot chocalate drink topped of with chocolate bits" I rested my head on the table and placed my headphones on my ears.  
"I'll have the caramel surprise" Bloom smiled.  
"Just plain old coffee for me" Layla sat back.  
"Herbal tea please" Flora was looking outside, some girls were trying to get her attention.  
"Any Frap will do" Tecna opened her mini laptop.

Stella left and I turned on my ipod, I felt so relaxed. My whole body ached and my legs were throbbing, I just wanted to rest my body in a nice soft bed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I paused my ipod, I looked behind me and saw 3 girls standing. I placed my headphones around my neck and rubbed my eyes, 3 girls were actually giggling and blushing right in front of me.

"H-hi" a short haired brunette greeted. "My name is Anisia"  
"I'm Luna" a light blugh haired girl blushed.  
"We haven't seen you guys here before" a blonde in a ponytail smiled "I'm erica by the way"  
I looked at the for a few minutes and blinked "Hey, I'm Crescendo. And yeah, my friend and I are new here."  
"Were are you guys from?" Anisia giggled.  
"Errr.. Were from.." I bit my lower lip.  
"Solaria!" Flora spoke up "I'm Florence by the way"  
"Nice to meet you" Erica blushed.  
"Uhmm.. These are my friends" I pointed at everyone "You all met Florence"  
"Hi" Flora smiled at the 3 and they giggled.  
"That's Blake" I pointed at Bloom.  
"Hey" Bloom waved.  
"That's Lance" I pointed at Layla.  
"Err.. Hi" Layla gave them a fake smile but they blushed.  
"And that over there is Lexus" I pointed at Tecna.  
"Hi" Tecna greeted but she didn't even look at the girls.  
"And I'm Astrum!" Stella came back with a tray on her hands.

The girls stared at Stella and they turned bright red, Stella took her seat and handed us our orders. She then looked at the girls and smiled, the flirting begins.

"You girls want to take a seat?" Stella slyly said.

The girls took 3 chairs and sat, all of them just hypnotized by Stella's killer smile. But it seems like they already chose who they like, but not just one. Erica seemed to be interested in Flora and Bloom, Luna was hypnotized by Stella's smile, and Anisia clinged on to me.

"Why are you guys here?" Luna stroked Stella's hand.  
"We're training, Red Fountain" Stella proudly stated.  
"You guys go to Red Fountain?" Erica looked at Bloom and Flora.  
"Yeah, but we won't stay long" Flora laughed.  
"Just here to tray and that's that" Layla glared at Stella.  
"That's too bad, you guys might like magix" Luna frowned.  
"We already like it" Stella smiled at Luna who giggled.  
"Do you guys have any girlfriends?" Anisia boldly asked.

Tecna and Layla nodded, they seemed really uninterested with this. Even I don't want to flirt around, I am a girl this was just way wrong.

"I have" I groaned and rested my head again.  
"You do?" Anisia frowned "She must be a lucky girl"  
I smiled at her and chuckled a bit "You have no idea."

_-Red Fountain-_

It was 5 30 when we got back and Layla was giving me a piggy back ride, my legs started to malfunction when got dropped off by the bus. I started to doze of but Stella kept slapping my buttom, she wasn't too happy with the minimum flirting.

"Can we hurry to the dorm?" I groaned.  
"We could, if I wasn't carrying you! We could run or sprint!" Layla yelled.  
"But I'm too tired" I whinned, my eyes felt so heavy and I dozed off.

'SLAP!'

"OUCH!" I looked at my back with half awak eyes, Stella was laughing.  
"Stay awak you little bad sport!" Stella grinned at me.  
"Sorry, but I don't like playing with other people. Specially if they're the same gender as me!" I raised my arms andI lost my balance.

Layla tried to pull me but I was too tired to even try to cooperate, I let my body fall and I fell asleep.

**RIVEN POV**

Crescendo just landed on my arms and all his friends were shocked, they stared at him like he had gotten in to an accident. I snapped my fingers and they shook their heads, Lance ran to me and checked on Crescendo.

"You caught him?" Lance looked at me with a worried face.  
"Yeah" I replied. "He seems pretty worn out, I'll take him to my room"  
"Your room?" Lance gave me a weired look.  
"Yeah, you boys will be sleeping with your buddies. That means Florence, you come with me" I shook my head and went inside the room.

All the guys stared at me as I entered with a sleeping boy in my hands, but I just ignored them and went straight to my room. I laid Crescendo on my bed and covered him with a blanket, I sat and looked at him. Florence entered and he sat on Helia's bed, again, he looked completly uneasy.

"Helia won't rape you" I smiled at Florence.  
"Wh-what?" he blushed.  
"I'm just messing with you" I chuckled. "Get some rest kid, we got a long day tomorrow"

With tthat, Florence rested on Helia's bed and drifted off to sleep. I looked at Crescendo again and I couldn't help but be a little angry, there was something about him that I couldn't get.

"You little brat" I ruffled his dark blue hair.


	3. Day 2 Team building

**I do hope you guys like this chapter, there's the whole Stella Brandon thing again. R&R :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 2- Team building

**MUSA POV**

Warm, just so warm. I could feel something in front of me that had the right body temperature, I wrapped my arms around it and smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Riven yelled.

I opened my eyes and sat up, Riven was panting and his eyes were wide open. Helia and Flora were seated upright and they looked startled, Flora was on the floor.

"What?" I smiled.  
"Don't ever touch me!" Riven stood up and left the room.

Helia laughed while he helped Flora up, I blushed and stood up as well. Flora went to me while Helia left the room, that was just so embarrassing.

"I thought I'd pee my pants" Flora said with wide eyes.  
"Sorry about that, you know Riven." I laughed.  
"Yeah" Flora giggled.

We both made our way to the door and all the guys were together, the air seemed more comforting than before. Bloom and Sky were actually talking without the awkwardness, Tecna and Timmy were on the computer, Layla and Nabu were chatting while drinking some coffee, Brandon and Stella... They weren't around.

"Where's Astrum?" I looked around.  
"And Brandon" Flora added.  
"No idea, when I woke up they were both gone" Sky smiled at the guys.  
"What could they be doing" Riven grinned.  
"I say, we find out!" Timmy jumped from his seat.  
"Real immature" Tecna rolled her eyes.  
"See!" Timmy pointed at Tecna.  
"Lexus is just like Tecna" Timmy hunched.  
"You just miss her" Helia laughed.  
"S-so what if I do!" Timmy blushed "You miss Flora as well!"  
"Th-that's different!" Helia stuttered.

I elbowed Flora who was blushing, this was kind off like the perfect time to get the guys to talk about us.

"Flora?" I questioned.  
"He's Helia's girlfriend, she's from Alfea" Nabu informed while he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Oh, do all of you guys have girlfriends?" I grinned at Riven.  
"Brat" he growled  
"We do, all of them are from Alfea. Their the Winx club" Sky proudly said.  
"Oh! I know them, I met Musa a few days ago." I gave Riven a wicked smile.  
"Why you little.." Riven glared at me and clenched his fist.  
"I say we talk about this later!" Nabu nervously chuckled as he noticed Riven's temper issues are heating up "Let's go find Brandon and Astrum"

We all agreed and went out of the dorm, Bloom suggested we split up and meet back at the mess hall after an hour. Riven and I were headed to the arena, Bloom and Sky went out the school to check, Tecna and Timmy will be inspecting the classrooms and halls, Nabu and Layla will go to the gym, while Helia and Flora will check the greenhouse.

I was alone with Riven again and I could feel his raging aura, he was so jealous and I couldn't help but snicker to it. We walked side by side but he made sure talking was out of the subject, but that won't stop me.

"So" I started "What's it like being Musa's boyfriend?"  
Riven scoffed and smiled "You will never find out little man"  
"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" I laughed.  
"It means you will never ever get to taste of what it's like being Musa's boyfriend" Riven grinned at me.  
"Whatever" I smiled, he's really jealous right now.  
"Do you even have a girl?" Riven surprisingly asked.  
"You can say that" I smiled, I remembered the memories Riven and I shared.  
"What does that mean? Is she even your girlfriend?" Riven gave me a weird look.  
"I don't know what our stat is man" I blushed and looked away.  
"Well, what's she like?" again, Riven surprisingly asked.  
I thought about it and smiled "Well, he's... UHM SHE'S.. She's hot- headed, easily jealous, jerky, cocky, bossy, no modesty, rude, and a perfectionist"  
"Cocky?" Riven laughed.  
"Yeah, that's what my friends say" I gave him a fake smile.  
"Sound's like a horrible girl" Riven looked away.  
"Yeah, but she's really something else. She's protective, caring, funny, loving, faithful, unique, but most of all she's the most craziest bastard that made me smile" I exhaled.  
"Wow, you must really like this girl" Riven smiled at me.  
"Don't you know it" I punched his shoulder.

We reached the arena and to our surprise, Stella and Brandon were there. They were sparing and laughing, mostly laughing.

Brandon would attack Stella but it was really obvious the he was going easy on her, I mean come on, who swings his sword 5 feet away from the opponent?

Riven pulled me and we hid under the bleachers, he covered my mouth and I squirmed around.

"Shh!" Riven glared at me.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out, I began licking his hand and he jumped. I always knew he hated it, he sort off got it from me. I used to cover his mouth and play with him, but he would lick my palm and that was just gross.

"Disgusting man!" Riven wiped his hand on his shirt.  
"You're disgusting!" I spitted "Taste like dirt!  
"Just be quiet" Riven looked back at Stella and Brandon.

Now they were just laying down on the ground trying to catch their breaths, Stella looked really tired and annoyed. But Brandon looked really happy, it was like he was having the time of his life.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Brandon sat up.  
"YES!" Stella sat up.  
"Come on" Brandon stood up and offered his hand.

Stella gladly took it, she pulled him and that ruined Brandon's balance. He fell on top of Stella and they were now inches apart, they were like that for a few seconds when Stella's stomach started to growl.

"Sorry" Brandon chuckled.  
"No biggie" Stella blushed.  
"Uhmm" Brandon stared in to Stella's eyes.  
"Yeah?" Stella's eye grew wider.

Brandon slowly moved towards Stella and his eyes were in a trance, Stella started to close her eyes as well. Their lips inches apart and their minds wondering freely not fully aware of their actions, Brandon was truly in love with Stella, even in a boy's body he can't control his love for her.

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMANCE!" Riven ran to them.

Stella and Brandon parted and they were so close to kissing, I laughed and ran in. Brandon stood up and helped Stella again, they both looked at different directions and blushed.

"Hey Astrum!" I waved at Stella.  
"What the hell?" Stella whispered at me.  
"You really want to blow our cover?" I whispered back but I was smiling.  
"Shut up!" she blushed.

Riven was laughing at Brandon who was just scratching the back of his head, he looked completely humiliated.

"Taking it to the next level!" Riven teased. "I'll give Stella a ring later and drop the bomb on her!"  
"No!" Both Brandon and Stella said in sync.  
"Lookie here, little Astrum doesn't want their relationship to be know by Brandon's girl" Riven grinned at the two.  
"You're crazy Riven! That was just... An accident!" Brandon confidently said.  
"Y-yeah! Don't you go accusing people off bromance!" Stella turned red.  
"Oh! And I suppose the romantic kiss that you two were suppose to share wasn't bromance at all?" Riven laughed harder. "You two were so close, I saved you!"  
"Just stop it" I slapped the back of Riven's head.  
"Ow! You little bastard! What'd you do that for?" Riven was stroking his head.  
"Shut up and let's go! I'm starving!" I walked to the door and chuckled.

If Riven would continue then Stella would lose it, she might've slip our identities away.

"Thanks Musa" Stella ran after me.  
"No prob, that's what bro's do" I snickered.

We reached the mess hall and everyone was already seated, we joined them and Riven started laughing again. Luckily I would just let this slide since Stella was seated next to Layla and me, we could easily pin her down her chair.

"Here is our lady in waiting!" Riven laughed as he introduced Brandon.  
"What the heck are you on about Riv?" Nabu chuckled.  
"Well, when we saw them at the arena... " Riven pointed at Stella and Brandon "... They were getting to know each other"  
"Is that bad?" Bloom asked.  
"It is if you're about to smooch you're little buddy" Riven smiled at the two.  
"WHAT?" everyone, excluding Riven, me, Stella, and Brandon, yelled.  
"You two?" Sky stared at Brandon.  
"Astrum?" Bloom glared at Stella.  
"Too much man, too much" Nabu smiled.  
"I can't believe you Astrum!" Layla raised her eyebrows.  
"At least he's true to his feelings" Helia sounded very concern.  
"But that was very uncalled for" Flora face palmed herself.  
"True feelings? What about Stella?" Timmy questioned.  
"Yeah, Brandon's girl" Tecna grinned.

Stella glared at Tecna who winked a her, she got herself in to this and we don't really plan to make it easy. We'd gladly make it more harder for her, she deserved it.

"Stella's the only girl for me guys" Brandon announced. "Astrum just reminded me of her"  
"Brandon" Stella smiled.  
"Sorry buddy, you got in to this mess because of me. You just look a lot like my girl, I really miss her" Brandon pouted.  
"I-It's fine" Stella blushed.

A brush of silence entered and the boys began to frown, I guess they really do miss us. But it's still their fault, they didn't contact us so this is what they get.

"Can you tell us what your girls are like?" Flora asked.  
"Where do we begin?" Sky laughed.  
"Come on, tell us" Layla smiled, she wanted to hear what the guys had to say. "What's your girl like, Sky?"

Sky smiled and chuckled a bit, he thought for a moment and exhaled.

"Bloom, well, she's a feisty little thing. She's the most energetic and bubbly girl I've ever met, she's always ready for anything and that made me really look up to her. The first time I met her was when Stella called us to go to earth for some ogre, I liked her but I never thought things would get to this since she's from earth. Though I'm happy that it did. Bloom's just a girl who makes me smile, anything she does will make me feel happy inside. She's loving, caring, determined, spontaneous, open- minded, and just really special" Sky smiled as he remembered Bloom.  
"That's really sweet, Sky" Bloom was staring at him  
"How I wish I could see her though, it's been weeks and I really miss her" Sky frowned.  
"Same goes for Timmy" Helia smiled. "He really MISSES Tecna"  
"Wh-what?" Timmy blushed.  
"Do tell us about this... Tecna" Tecna smiled.  
"W-well... T-tecna's like me, she loves technology and she loves studying." Timmy softened and smiled. "But the thing that I love about her is that she's a fun person, even with all the serious studying she can still have fun and be herself. She's the first girl I've really liked, she's outgoing and unpredictable. Everyday she gets more beautiful and I feel so lucky to even be seen with her, she's like the combination of a super computer and super model"  
"Oh, Timmy" Tecna smiled.  
"W-w-well! What about you Helia!" Timmy pointed at him. "Tell us about Flora!"  
"Gladly" Helia smiled with confidence "My sweet flower, Flora, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her golden brown hair that just flows with the wind and those hypnotizing emerald green eyes just makes me feel alive, she's my everything and I crave for her every single day. Flora's not only a very kind person but she's also very caring and I really love that about her, her kind heart struck mine. I changed because of her, she made me who I am today. I wouldn't even be in Red Fountain if it wasn't for my sweet Flora"  
Flora was blushing "She sounds good"  
"Good? She's perfection" Helia smiled.  
"Oh" Flora bowed her head.  
"Ah poetry, now let's hear from Brandon!" Riven laughed.  
"What?" Brandon looked surprised.  
"Let's hear about Stella" Riven grinned.  
"F-fine!" Brandon glared at Riven. "How do I start this... Well Stella's a crazy shopaholic who loves to stay in a store for hours, she's also the Princess of Solaria so obviously it means she has royal blood. I, a squire, can never reach her status. But still, she chose me. I've loved Stella for a long time and I even lied to her just to get a chance to meet her, even if her attitude is a bit off for my friends I don't mind it because that's what makes her the girl I love. Shopping is nothing to me, but for Stella, I'd do anything. I'll do anything just to make my sunshine smile, she's the greatest thing that has happened to me."  
Stella had a tear but she brushed it off "What a lucky girl"  
"No she isn't" Brandon smiled "I'm the lucky one in our relationship"  
"Heart melting" Stella exhaled.  
"I know another person who can put up with Stella" Riven grinned.  
"Who?" Brandon asked.  
"Layla" Riven looked at Nabu who gave out a nervous smile. "Come on lover boy"  
"I hate you Riv" Nabu rolled his eyes. "Okay, Layla's the Princess of Andros and I was bethrowned to her. At first, of course, I never liked it. But after seeing and meeting Layla, things changed. She got a hold of my heart and I never took it back, Layla's maybe a bit boyish but to me she's just a little girl acting tough. Don't get me wrong it's nice for a girl to stand up for herself but the strongest girl is the most sensitive one, that's why I love Layla. She never hides her true feeling to me, I feel like she opens up to me because she knows I'm there for her. Whenever I see Layla weak I feel her love, I feel the trust. But of course I don't like seeing her sad and all, Layla's smile makes me smile and I say that's enough for me to love her"  
"Acting tough, huh?" Layla gave Nabu a fake annoying smile.  
"Yeah" Nabu nodded.  
"Let's just see about that" Layla looked away with a smile on her face.  
"So, now to my best bud.. Riven! Care to share about Musa?" Nabu clapped his hands.  
"Oh yeah" Riven smiled "No one, and I mean no one! Beats my Muse. She is the most beautiful and the most, I really mean most, SEXIEST... OUCH!"  
"Sorry, there was a bee on your back" I smiled at him.  
"You better pray that the bee doesn't go to you next, I might have to smack it as well" Riven rubbed his back "As I was saying, my Musa is the perfect girl. She's got that hot damn body... Would you just quit it!"  
"Sorry boss, the bee flew passed you" I sheepishly smiled, and boy was I getting annoyed. Talk about too much! I'm getting humiliated by my own boyfriend.  
"One more and I'm so putting you down" Riven glared. "Okay, hot body and... Ah! Okay. Let's see. Musa's just better than my dream girl, even if we fight all the time I still love her. We only fight because I get jealous, I admit it, its because of me. I only get like that because I'm scared of losing my perfect Muse, even I get scared, it's weird. But it's Musa we're talking about, the girl who changed me in to a better person, the girl who has that beautiful melodic voice that I love to hear so much, she's the girl that made Riven here fall in love. I truly love her and I swear to God that one day I'll make her the happiest fairy in the whole dimension, I'll find out a way."

I didn't say anything, I was just happy. Riven's so damn full of himself, he doesn't even know that he already made me the happiest fairy. Loving me was all he had to do, but it's Riven we're talking about here.

"How come you guys miss them? Don't you go on dates?" Bloom asked.  
"We do, but we didn't" Brandon frowned.  
"Why?" Stella had a club sandwich and was about to devour it.  
"Because we got punished" Timmy sighed.  
"What did you guys do now?" I rolled my eyes, the Specialists always got in trouble but they don't usually get very intense punishments.  
"You're making us sound like we're trouble makers" Riven scoffed.  
"It seems that way" I joked.  
"You're really getting on my nerves!" Riven was about to stand up but Helia stopped him.  
"We just got in to some trouble" Helia pushed Riven back.  
"What kind?" Flora curiously asked.  
"We'll tell you boys another time, we better get ready for training." Helia stood up and the rest of the boys followed.

Cordatorta walked in the mess hall and Helia saw him, we stood up and laughed a bit. The guys looked like they were about to wet their pants, Cordatorta must really scare them.

"Good morning, boys" Cordatorta greeted us.  
"Morning" Bloom spoke for us.  
"And good morning specialists" Cordatorta glared at each of them "I hope you're getting along well with your buddy"

Riven gulped and I elbowed him, he didn't react but I knew I was going to get in to some major trouble later.

"What do you have planned today?" Cordatorta asked.  
"Team building, sir" Sky spoke up.  
"Very nice, carry one then" Cordatorta smiled and left us.

The guys let out a long and loud sigh, Riven on the other hand glared at me. I hid behind Flora and smiled, I need to make it out of here alive or else Riven will be devastated that he killed me.

"Let's go boys" Brandon lead the way and went out.

The specialists were leading us to the outside grounds of Red Fountain, we're in an open field where nothing could be seen but some grass and obstacle courses. There were 2 very long logs, 2 gigantic smooth walls with a rope in the middle, a 3 rope bridge, a 2 rope bridge, a 1 rope bridge, 2 nets were nearly touching the muddy ground, a fenced wall, and last a table with a piece of paper.

"Okay boys!" Sky yelled.  
"Today, we will be training how you cope with a team!" Brandon yelled as well.  
"We'll be dividing you into two teams, 3 members each!" Timme stated.  
"1st team will consist Blake, Astrum, and Florence!" Nabu gave them each a bag.  
"2nd team will be Lance, Crescendo, and Lexus!" Riven gave us each a bag.  
"Who ever finishes the course first, can take a long hot or cold bath" Helia grinned.  
"BATH?" We all said in sync.

We went to our groups and I think we had a chance in winning, Layla and I are the sporty ones and Tecna is the brains so she can easily figure out a strategy. Unlike in team 1 they have Stella, she can't even touch mud unless it's a mud mask.

"Ready boys!" Brandon yelled.

We settled at the first course which was a a long log, we had to cross over it together with out falling. This is bad, I was never good at this.

"Go!" Sky whistled and we ran.

"Hold hands you guy!" Layla offered her hand.

I took it and grabbed Tecna's hand, we jumped on the log and Layla started to walk. Tecna felt balanced but I could feel my body wobbling. I held on both of them really tight, I was just never good at these kinds of things. On the other side team 1 was near the end, they Flora and Bloom were walking while Stella was quicky crawling.

"Good job guys!" Layla jumped off the log and we followed.

2nd course was the wall with the rope, Tecna went over first and I followed then Layla. On the other team Stella refused to touch the rope since she wasn't good with heights, they decided to just tie a rope around her and carry her to the top.

"How you holding there Lexus?" I checked on Tecna.  
"Barely holding!" Tecna yelled and she slipped.

We fell but quickly climbed again, we manage to reach the top the same time as team 1 and we just slide down.

3rd course was the 3 rope bridge, easy, I went first and crossed it without breaking a sweat. Layla was second and I think she ran, that was just freaky. Last was Tecna, she wobbled a bit but still managed to come to us before Flora. The other team had no problem until Flora almost fell, but they quickly fixed it.

"Great job guys!" Layla complimented.  
"Dream team!" I jumped.

4th course was the 2 rope bridge, again easy, Tecna went first and she kind of had a little hard time. Next was Layla, and again, she ran. I was last and I was racing with Stella, I grinned and stuck tongue just for her to see.

"You won't win, Crescendo!" Stella yelled.  
"Oh ho! But I'm half way already!" I laughed.

We ran to the 5th course leaving team 1, the single rope bridge was up and Layla was first to try it. She walked on it and made it over really quickly, I was next and I crawled to the other side, wasn't that fast and I managed to cut my palm with the rough rope. Tecna was last and she slowly crawled, but still no one could bet Stella in slowness.

"LOOK AT YOU NOW!" I pointed at Stella.  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled as Bloom and Flora tried to help her.

6th course was the net, we had to crawl underneath it just to pass. Really easy for us, but this is where it get's tough for Stella. They manage to catch up with us but that was no problem at all, I was first to crawl and let me tell you that the mud was really deep. Tecna followed and she did pretty well, Layla was last and I swear she accidentally swallowed mud. Flora had an easy time but she didn't like the fact that there were baby plants in the mud, Bloom quickly crawled and Stella was last.

"You can do it Astrum!" Bloom yelled.  
"MUD!" I teased.  
"The hell with that!" Stella closed her eyes and crawled like there was no tomorrow.

We ran to the 7th course which was the fenced wall. The 1st team caught up with us again and we were at the fence. We climbed all at them same time and the bags were getting to us, we needed to use them for this course and they were really annoying. Stella was first to finish which really surprised us, I guess she's cracked up.

"Look who's first now!" Stella stuck her tongue out.  
"We'll see!" I jumped down the fence.

Both teams ran to the last course which was a test, we took the paper and began to read it the content.

_"Darkar or Valtor? Who is the main enemy of the Winx Club?"_

"I say Valtor!" I suggested.  
"No, wait" Tecna smiled.

She wrote something on the paper and ran back to the guys, team 1 ran as well and we sprinted. We passed by all the courses and the guys were just smiling at us, just a few more meters and hello bath!

"HERE"! Tecna crashed in to Timmy.

**RIVEN POV**

Both teams made it on time and both Timmy and Helia got knocked over by Florence and Lexus.

"Nice tackle" Helia laughed.  
"I'm.. So sorry" Florence panted.  
"I think my glasses are broken" Timmy looked at them.  
"Sorry!" Lexus sat down.

Helia and Timmy looked at the paper and both parties got the answer right, that was really amazing considering they don't know the girls like we do.

"Good job boys!" Sky laughed.  
"You both got the answer correct and finished the course!" Brandon cheered.  
"So that means all of you get to take a bath" Helia chuckled.  
"Great work boys" Nabu smiled  
"It's really amazing how they figured the answer" Timmy wore his not broken glasses.  
"Congrats!" I looked at the boys.

They were out cold, each of them on the grass. Sleeping. The guys and I laughed and took our little buddy, it was already sun down and these boys deserve to rest.

We went back to the dorm and left all the boys in Sky and Brandon's room, we let them sleep together considering they were covered in mud.

"Those boys are something huh?" Sky chuckled.  
"Yeah" Nabu rested on the couch.  
"They got that special thing" Brandon jumped on the couch.  
"I think it's great that they know so much" Timmy smiled.  
"They remind me of the girls" Helia happily said.

All the guys agreed, even I was considering it. I looked at the paper again and I still couldn't believe they got the question right.

_"Darkar or Valtor? Who is the main enemy of the Winx Club?"  
Team 1 -The Trix  
Team 2- The Trix_

* * *

**Editing will be done tomorrow because it's 3am here. Review :) Love ya'll!**


	4. Day 3 Dragon buddy

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you guys support my other fic as well :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Day 3- Dragon buddy

"RUN!" Riven and Sky yelled.

All of us jumped from the bed and ran out the room, we were headed to the door when the guys started laughing. Stella and I looked back and the guys were on the ground, laughing their butts off.

"What's the big idea?" Stella punched Sky on the head.  
"It's 8 in the morning boys, we wanted to get started on your training early" Riven was trying to stop himself from laughing again.  
"You guys could've just woken us up the normal way!" I threw my hands up.  
"That was normal kid" Riven grinned.

Nabu got in between us and pushed Riven away, the rest of my friends held me back since I was always grouchy in the morning. I was ready to pounce at him and have him taste my fist, he was lucky this time.

"Just go take a bath" Sky snickered.

Brandon gave us towels and we stared at them for a second, we all cheered as we rememebered the victory we all shared from the obsticle course.

"OH MY GOSH!" Stella shrieked, she was looking at her body it was covered in mud

All of us were completly dirty, head to toe mud was everywhere. We ran to the bathroom but the guys were in the way, they had smiles on their faces and their hands were crossed.

"Move!" Stella yelled and pushed.  
"Uh-uh! You go to the bathroom downstairs" Brandon grined.  
"What?" Tecna glared at them. "What bathroom downstairs?"  
"The one with 15 showers" Sky was snickering.  
"A public bathroom?" Bloom gasped.  
"Yeah" Timmy nodded.  
"They have those here?" Flora raised her eyebrow  
"Of course, we heroes need to be on time when classes starts. So extra showers are really helpful when we're in a rush" Helia smiled.  
"You boys should hurry, other guys will be there soon" Riven suggested with a very happy face.  
"You guys are really wise" I glared at Riven.  
"Let's just go!" Layla ran to the door.  
"Good luck boys! The bathroom is on the 2nd foor!" Nabu laughed.

We ran out and made our way to the hall, we were on the 5th floor so we needed to hurry. Our bodies felt so disgusting and our clothes were all smelly, Stella was leading us and we were really surprised since she was never the runner.

"I see it!" Stella pointed to a red door.

She pushed it open and no one was around, she jumped and cheered. Stella began to strip and went to one of the doorless short stalls, we joined in and started to shower.

"THIS FEELS GREAT!" Stella danced around.  
"Yeah!" Bloom laughed.

The shower was cold and it was just awsome, my body felt so cool and refreshed. Stella was singing and I joined her, Flora and Tecna were laughing at us but they just continued with cleaning themselves, Layla was swaying her body, Bloom on the other hand was staring at something.

"Anything wrong?" I smiled at her.  
"Bloom?" Layla looked at her.

Bloom was blushing and she was looking down, we all laughed and she glared at us.

"What is so funny?" She blushed.  
"No-othing!" Flora chuckled.  
"ARGH!" Bloom took her soap and closed her eyes.  
"Bloom dear, how are you going to clean yourself if you can't see anything?" Stella rinsed her hair.  
"I'll manage!" Bloom cleaned her body.

Guys began to enter and we all covered up, they gave us weird looks and made their way to the vacant stalls. We continued with our shower still very conscious of our bodies, we have a guys body but we feel like we have our original body.

"You boys new here?" a guy with short blue hair spoke.  
"Y-yeah!" Bloom spoke up.  
"Great, so how's it been for you here?" he asked. "I'm Dan by the way"  
"Blake, and it's.. A-awsome here" Bloom blushed.  
"Those are my friends, Jake and Sam" Dan pointed to two boys next to him.  
"Hi!" they both said in sync, they looked like twins.  
"Nice to meet you" Bloom gulped.

I started to snicker and the rest of my friends joined in, it was hilarious. I finished my shower and grabbed my tower. I passed by the guys but my eyes were looking the other way, they closed their showers and stepped out.

My friends were done and they followed me to the changing room, Layla had brought us our clothes that Stella made.

"So" Jake spoke up. "Are you boys permanent students here?"  
"No" Stella grined. "We're just training"  
"Too bad" Sam smiled "You boys look good enough to enter here."  
"Yeah, but we're from a different realm. Our parents just want us to have a bit of experience" Layla impressivly lied.  
"Have you guys met any girls yet?" Dan gave us a creepy smile.  
"Yeah, when we went to magix" Flora blushed.  
"Oh nice, were they fairies or witched?" Jake started t put his uniform on.  
"Dunno, but they look nice" I placed my jacket on.  
"Speaking of Fairies, have you guys seen the Winx club?" Dan sat and dried his hair with a towel.  
"No" Bloom sat down "Why?"  
"They are the hottest girls in Alfea" Dan smiled.  
"You boys have to see them" Jake added.  
"But you can't have them, they have annoying and protective boyfriends" Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Really now?" Stella smiled.  
"Yeah, if they didn't have guys I'd totally hit on Musa or Layla. Layla has great dance moves that could be amazing on bed, Musa's just so freaking hot, I'd love to bang her some day. And she one of the greatest singers in magix, I'll score bonus points for those. "Dan gave out a perverted smile. "It's a shame she has that idiot Riven as a boyfriend."  
"Riven isn't an idiot!" I glared at them, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist.  
"Easy boy" Dan laughed  
"Well I'd go for Stella or Flora, a gullible beautiful blonde or a goody two shoes who'll do anything I want" Sam was fantasizing  
"Don't talk about Flora that way!" Stella yelled.  
"And Stella's just not a beautiful girl, she's also really smart!" Flora frowned.  
"What's got you boys pumped up?" Sam shot his hands up in defeat.  
"Ahhh... I'd want Tecna or Bloom. A girl who'll do my homework who looks freaking good even if she's a nerd and Bloom's just plain gorgeous, I think she's the easiest to get since she's from earth" Jake drooled  
"Jerk!" Bloom's nostrils were flaring up.  
"You lazy little pig!" Tecna threw her towel.

We all stormed off the bathroom, those guys were no where near charming. It was really annoying that they knew about us, Riven's a jerk but he's far from those bastards.

The Specialists appeared and we all glared at them, their smiles changed when they noticed our expressing. Each of them went to their partner and tried to find out what happened, Riven was actually trying.

"Anything interesting happened?" Riven smiled.  
"NO!" I exclaimed.  
"Sure?" he started to laugh.  
"Can we just go!" I glared at him.  
"So Astrum, you look... Annoyed" Brandon placed his arm around Stella.  
"Those annoying guys were just.. ARGH!" Stella stomped.  
"Ow!" Brandon grabbed his foot "What happened little man?"  
"They were just really rude" Flora answered, Stella was stomping around so no use getting an answer from her.  
"What do you mean rude?" Helia laughed seeing Stella heat up.  
"Well.." Flora bowed her head.  
"They talked about your girlfriends" Layla growled.  
"What? What did they say?" Nabu looked surprised.  
"And why are you boys annoyed?" Timmy adjusted his glasses.  
"W-well... They were rude and we, as gentlemens, don't like hearing it" Tecna answered.  
"What did they say?" Sky asked again.  
"Just some stuff... Can we not talk about this." Bloom scoffed.

We walked away and the guys followed, they wouldn't stop bugging us about it. We were headed to the mess hall for some breakfast and ignored the guys, Brandon kept shouting but Stella just played deaf.

The mess hall was empty and we grabbed some breakfast, the guys were now quiet and we went to the tables.

"Come on, just tell us" Brandon pleaded.  
"Why?" Stella bit her sandwich.  
"It's about our girls" Brandon frowned.  
"Fine" Stella placed her sandwich down. "When we were showering some dudes joined in, we talked and stuff and they brought out about the winx."  
"What did they say?" Brandon finished his orange juice.  
"Well, a guy named Sam said that Stella was a gullible beautiful bonde" Stella bent her spoon.  
"He also said that Flora was a goody two shoes who'll do anything he wants" Flora exhaled.  
"What?" both Brandon and Helia yelled.  
"Sam? That guy will get it for calling my sunshine gullible! She's a smart girl and he's the idiot!" Brandon growled.  
"I got your back man, he'll really pay for talking trash about my sweet Flora" Helia scoffed.

Both Stella and Flora smiled, they both calmed down and blushed at their boyfriends words.

"Wh-what about Bloom?" Sky nervously asked.  
"And Tecna!" Timmy added.  
Bloom rolled her eyes and exhaled "A guy named Jake said that Bloom was any easy girl since she's from earth"  
"And he said that Tecna was a good looking girl that would do his homework for him, she even called her a nerd!" Tecna crossed her arms.  
"Let's kill them Timmy" Sky clenched his fist.  
"Gladly" Timmy gritted his teeth. "No one talk about Tecna like she's a slave for academics!"  
"I'll make that Jake guy see that he can't just say Bloom's an easy girl, she isn't a flirt!" Sky pounded the table.  
"Easy Sky" Bloom patted his back.  
"Yeah, and I bet the Winx won't even notice them" Tecna smiled at Timmy.

Nabu turned to Layla who was aggresivily eating her hot cakes, he coughed and Layla glanced at him.

"What?" she asked.  
"Did anyone trash talk my girl?" Nabu scratched his head but he looked pretty annoyed.  
"Actuall, yes." Layla placed her for down. "A guy named Dan said something about Layla and Musa."  
"Musa?" Riven looked at her.  
"Yeah, that good for nothing guy said that he'd love to do her some day and that Musa was really hot. He also said that since Musa's a great singer he'll get famous as well, that creep." I bit my lip and gripped my pants.  
"Dan also said that Layla was a great dancer so that means she would be great in bed" Layla storked her short boy hair.  
"That little son of a..." Riven stopped when Nabu cut him off.  
"Come on Riv, we need to kill them" Nabu cracked his knuckles.  
"He's gonna pay, NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MUSA LIKE THAT!" Riven tried to calm himself by massaging his forehead, but it failed. "I'LL KILL THAT PERVERT! I'LL MAKE HIM EAT HIS WORDS!"  
"If you find that Dan kid, tell me. I'll send him to another dimension for even thinking about my Layla in bed!" Nabu snapped, he was taking deep breaths.

Saladin entered the mess hall and all the guys tried to calm themselves, he just passed by and nodded at us. Miss Ferogonda followed and we waved at her, the guys bowed their heads and the two headmasters made their way to a table.

"Let's go to training" Sky stood up and left.

We all followed him out and tried to calm the guys, it wasn't a good idea to tell them but we were furious.

Sky lead us to the dragon's arena.

"What are we doing here?" Stella looked at the cages.  
"Defense training" Brandon had cooled his head.  
"What?" Stella looked back.  
"You'll be practicing defense with these dragons" Sky pulled a lever.

A red dragon came out and ran to get some shields, the guys just stood in a side and they didn't look too happy.

"Ready boys?" Nabu asked.  
"NO!" we all answered in sync.  
"Perfect!" Riven pulled another lever.

3 more dragons came out, they circled us and we huddled. I remember these dragons from the library, Riven and I used to read about them when he had this huge test that he lazily ignored.

"The yellow dragon spits out fire and poison!" I informed.  
"How do you know?" Bloom looked at it.  
"I did a little reading before, it shoots out poison when it feels too threatened!" I looked at the other dragons.

There was the Maeonian dracon, the red one, there was the Nāgas, the yellow one, there was the Cetus, the light blue one, and the Graoully, a very large grey dragon.

The Maeonian dracon was a full on fire dragon that could easily burn a man in to dust with just one blow, the Nāgas was a poisonos dragon that's very easily angered, the Cetus is a very long dragon that breathes out water and mist, and the Graoully is a plasma breather that has a strength of a million men.

"Lexus! Anything?" Stella gulped in fear.  
"Each of these dragons have a specific weakness!" Tecna took out her mini laptop.  
"Now's a good time to announce it!" Flora shrieked.  
"I'll handle the Nāgas! Layla you come with me!" I nodded at her.  
"Sure thing!" Layla nodded back. "Tell me which on is it"  
"For the love of... The yello one!" I yelled.  
"Got it!" Tecna smiled. "We need to split in to teams!"  
"Roger captain" Bloom smiled.  
"Crescendo and Lance are a good pair for the Nāgas since their both quick, Florence and Astrum can fight the Cetus, while Blake and I take the Maeonian dracon" Tecna kept her laptop.  
"What about the Graoully?" I pointed.  
"We can handle it after, just work fast!" Tecna ordered. "Remember, this is defense class so one hit equals to a bad grade."  
"OKAY!" we all yelled.

Layla and I ran to the Nāgas and it started to get aggresive, we both separated and attacked it in opposite directions. Layla was coming from the left while I came from the right, the Nāgas blew fire from left to right and started to spray poison.

"Lance!" I yelled.  
"Got it!" Layla landed on it's head and forced her hand in the dragons eye.

I landed on the back and looked for the weakness, the book that I read said I could easily paralyze it if you apply pressure on a certain muscle. It was just like accupuncturing except there were no needles and we could easily die, great right?

"Crescendo! What are you doing?" Layla jabbed the other eye which caused excesive blood squirting.  
"Wait... Here!" I punched the the muscle near the back of it's head and the dragon fell.

Layla slid down and punched my shoulder, I laughed and wiped some of the blood that landed on me. Looking at the others, Stella and Flora were already done and they were actually running towards us. We smiled and waved at them, panic was written all over their faces and I noticed the Graoully was chasing them.

"RUN!" I yelled and jumped of the Nāgas.

Layla fell off and ran after me, we were headed for Bloom and Tecna who were almost done with the Maeonian dracon. Tecna had tied it's mouth and Bloom shot a sword straight through its head, they jumped and slid down with victory on their side.

"BLAKE! LEX!" I yelled.

They looked at us in horror as the Graoully roared, they ran to us and we looked back to see that Stella and Flora were just inches from the dragon.

"What's the plan?" Bloom panted.  
"I'm not sure!" Tecna was bottled up.

The Graoully began to shoot plasma and we got our shield ready, Flora and Stella sprinted over to us and jumped behind the shield.

"Let's split up!" I wiped the dirt from my forehead.  
"Bad idea!" Stella was trying to catch her breath.  
"No, I think we should split. 1 is the diversion and the other the attacker, we just need to figure out how we can avoid getting evaporated." I began to think.

We ran again as the Graoully shot another plasma ball, we passed by the guys and they were giving us nods of approval.

"Florence and Astrum! You two will be the attackers!" I yelled as I tried to run faster.  
"WHY?" Stella was behind everyone.  
"The Graoully is more aggressive when there are more people, the rest of us can get it's attention and you two can easily kill it!" Tecna gave Stella a sword.  
"Fine! But with skin like that, I think I'll need a sharper sword!" Stella grabbed Layla and they ran.

We threw our shields and stopped, the Graoully began to slow down and it was circling us. Stella and Flora were by it's side and Layla began to attack it so it would focus on us. I pulled Bloom and Tecna and we followed.

"Blake! To your left! Lance! To your right!" Tecna ordered.

Tecna and I ran in the middle and the Graoully let out a huge plasma ball, we jumped down and it flew passed us.

Dust covered the whole arena and we heard a loud thud, we all stood up coughing.

When the dust began to faid we saw Stella and Flora on top of the dead Graoully, we ran to them and cheered.

"GREAT JOB!" I jumped on Flora.  
"KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Bloom hugged Stella.

We laughed and hugged each other, the dragon was done and today's lessons were over. We slid down the dragon and ran back to the guys, they were still standin in the same area.

"Congrats" Brandon smiled.

The guys jumped on us and gave us noogies and punches, we enjoyed it.

"Come on!" Sky locked his arm around Bloom's head.  
"Where are we going? Bloom laughed.  
"Somewhere" Brandon pulled Stella.  
"Oh! Is it a surprise?" Stella chuckled.  
"Sorta" Timmy walked beside Tecna.  
"The Red Fountain computer engine room?" Tecna happily guessed.  
"What? No!" Nabu laughed.  
"What the heck Lex" Layla looked at Tecna.  
"Since we're done for today and it's just 3pm the guys and I thought maybe we could take you boys to a very special place" Helia patted Flora's head.  
"Special?" Flora blushed.  
"YEAH! Well for us it's special, but maybe you boys can enjoy it with us" Riven smiled.  
"Where is it?" I jumped.  
"Just wait kid" Riven pushed me and laughed.

The guys took us out and we rode on their leva bikes, it was so obvius that they were sneaking us out. We were hiding in every wall when we reached the ground floor, Brandon even used Astrum as a hiding place.

We rode off and we Alfea, they were taking us to Alfea! That was not good, they'll see that we aren't there.

"Are we going there?" I pointed at Alfea.  
"You bet kid!" Riven yelled.  
"Why?" I panicked.  
"We decided to introduce you boys to the girls! Just don't try anything funny with my Muse or else you'll become a dead boy!" Riven sped up.

We arrived at Alfea and I noticed all my friends were uneasy, we needed to think of a way to stop them.

"Uhhmm! I think I don't feel well" Flora wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
"Oh, then we better hurry inside. Flora can give you some medicine" Helia went in.  
"Wait!" Stella grabbed Helia.  
"What?" Helia raised his eyebrow "We need to get Florence to Flora"  
"Yeah but he... He has a specific kind of stomach medicine" Stella smiled.  
"Really? Why?" Helia asked.  
"He... He's stomach, it.. Well it's kind of different! Yeah, he inherited a stomach sickness from his dad!" Stella gave out a fake smile.  
"Are you serious?" Bloom whispered.  
"Shh!" Stella slapped her hand.  
"Inherited a stomach sicknes?" Tecna rolled her eyes.  
"Besides!" I tried to help "I think if any of the teachers in Alfea saw you then they might tell Cordatorta"

The guys gulped and froze for a couple of seconds, they frowned and hunched back to their leva bikes. We all exhaled with relief anfd followed the guys, Flora looked really embarrassed because of the whole weird excuse.

"Come on" Brandon sadly sat on his back.

We drove of back to Red Fountain and slept for the rest of the day, even the Specialists slept since they looked so disapointed.

* * *

**Review :D the next chapter might be posted tomorrow but after that I'll be slow on the updating since I start my life as a 2nd year college student on Monday! Anyways... Love ya'll :D**


	5. Day 4 Naked

**I'm actually in school right now :D I had to finish this chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews! Please check out my other fic and review as well :) R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Day 4- Naked

I woke up next to Layla, we all agreed to sleep in Sky and Brandon's room since Riven didn't want to get near me when it's bed time. Flora and Bloom were already up and they were with the guys, I kicked the remaining sleeping boys and jumped off the bed.

"You are so becoming like the guys" Layla glared at me.  
"Good for me then, huh?" I stuck my tongue out.  
"A guy like me needs beauty sleep!" Stella threw me a pillow.  
"I think the mud bath in the obsticle course did a good job on your complextion" I grined.  
"Annoying little boy" Tecna groaned.

As the 3 lazy boys got under the covers Brandon suddenly slammed the door open and threw a bucket of water at the bed, I watched as Tecna, Layla, and Stella get soaked in what l'd think looks like cold water. They jumped of the bed and looked around for the culprit, I pointed at Brandon but to my surprise Timmy was standing by the door.

"TIMMY!" Tena yelled.  
"Wh-wh-wha?" Timmy stepped back.  
"What's the big idea drenching us in freaking cold water!" Stella hissed as she tried to claw Timmy's eyes out, Layla was holding her back but she was giving him a very intimidating look.  
"I-I d-didn't!" Timmy was actually shivering.  
"THEN WHO WAS IT?" the three yelled in sync.

We heard loud laughter just outside the room, Stella pushed Timmy and saw Brandon laughing on the ground with a bucket right next to him. I ran outside to get a seat for the up coming roar fest, he was so gonna get it from Stella.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Stela gripped Brandon's shirt.  
"I am soo-oo sorry!" Brandon was still laughing.  
"SORRY? What the hell Brandon!" Stella threw Brandon and started to slap his whole body, she was on top of him and Brandon was shielding his face.

Layla and Tecna joined in the boyish cat fight while the rest of us watched in glee, laughter and shrieks filled the room and it sounded like we were punishing someone while we enjoyed watching him scream in pain.

"Get Riv out, he has got to see this!" Nabu was gasping for air, he was lying on the ground laughing with his hands wrapped around his stomach.  
"What?" I looked around and Riven wasn't in the room "Where is he?"  
Nabu pointed to his room "O-over there!" he was still laughing.

I went to his room and knocked, no reply, I peeked in and saw Riven on his bed. He was seated in a hunch and he was facing the window, I knocked again and he looked back. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, Riven was quiet but he watched me as I walked over to him.

I sat beside him and saw that he was holding a picture, I didn't get to see it since Riven immedietly kept it under his pillow.

"What do you want?" Riven asked coldly, his violet eyes staring at mine.  
"Uhmm.. W-well, Nabu wanted you to come out since... Wait.." I couldn't stop thinking about the picture. "What was that?"  
"What?" Riven looked away.  
"That thing you were just holding" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Nothing, it's none of your business kid" Riven stood up and walked to his closet.

He started to undress and I took the opportunity to take a peek, I scooted near his pillow and slipped my hand under it. I felt the paper and took it out, I glanced at it with out moving my head.

My eyes widened when I saw it, I looked at it more closely and my heart jumped. It was a picture of me, well girl me, I was laughing in the picture. I remember this day, Riven must've stolen a shot of me.

"HEY!" Riven grabbed the photo from my hand. "I said it's none of your business!"

I looked at him and I felt like crying, Riven missed me.

"What?" Riven sternly asked.  
"D-do you miss her?" I gulped.  
"What's it to you kid? She's my girlfriend so of course I miss her, we haven't seen nor contacted each other" Riven sat next to me.  
I sighed "Riven, I don't plan to take Musa from you."  
"Whatever" Riven glanced away.  
"Can you tell me more about her?" I took the picture.  
"Why?" Riven grabbed it back.  
"Beacuse she got you, the all mighty Riven." I smiled at him.

Riven gave me a weird look, but it was replaced with a smile. My Riven smiled at me, I saw it. His warm heart melting smile, I just wanted to hug him.

"Fine kid" Riven laughed.  
"Shoot bro" I sat in an Indian position.  
"Well, Musa's a hot tempered, loud mouth, nagging, bossy.." Riven looked at me and I was glaring at him "Easy boy, let me finish"  
"Sure" I scoffed.  
"Musa's those things, no doubt about it. But because of those reason I love her, even if she's hot tempered I know that only I could easily calm her. Whenever she would yell at me I would love it because I get to shut her up with a kiss, even if she nags me I still follow because I know she's changing me in to a better person. And whenever she bosses me around I feel like she needs me, someone is dependent on me" Riven looked at my picture and smiled. "She's the most caring girl, Musa really changed me. I can't describe the feeling I have for her, it's love, no doubt about it. But I need to express it more, I need to yell and scream to the world about my love for her. Musa just makes me feel alive, she's really the greatest thing that has happened to me"  
"Thing?" I asked.  
"Yeah it means she's even greater than any material item that I recieved. No item or human being can surpass my Muse, she's my greatest treasure." Riven closed his eyes and exhaled. "I can go on and on about how beautiful and heart melting she is but I'd take an eternity to finish, my Musa is just my perfect girl"

I sat back and absorbed everything that Riven said, I never really knew he felt that way. I know he loves me, but this was really shocking.

"She's a lucky girl" I smiled down.  
"Nah!" Riven looked at my picture again. "I'm the lucky one, a beautiful angel like her stuck with a hopless guy like me."  
"I don't think she'll agree to that" I laughed.  
"Why? I'm one of the most useless guys, she just happened to save me and straightened me out." Riven looked at me. "Sky's a prince, Brandon will be a knight, Helia has plans on being a doctor, Timmy's a smart little bug, and Nabu's gonna be the king of Andros plus he's a powerful wizard."  
"And you're Musa's knight, you're her hero, you're her prince, you're her whole world." I felt so happy. "When Musa and I talked she told me that even if you're a jerk, you're still someone who'll give her the amount of love that she could never get from anyone else"  
"Really?" Riven slightly lifted his eyebrows.  
"Yeah" I nodded.

Riven exhaled and smiled, I rested on his bed and stretched. I wanted to be with Riven again, I wanted to hug him and kiss him. I wanted to tell him that I love him, I wanted to hear him announce his love for me.

That's when I got an idea, I stood up and smiled at Riven.

"What?" Riven smirked.  
"I'll just.. Change!" I happily ran and went back to Sky's room

Outside the room was still the same old scene, but Brandon was already half naked. Stella, Layla, and Tecna had manage to claw his clothes off. I ignored it and went straight to the room, I took out my phone and opened it.

"Feminismus" I changed myself.

I dialed some numbers and waited, but after 1 ring someone immediatly picked up.

"Riven!" I happily greeted.  
_"Musa! Hey babe!" Riven sounded really happy.  
_"Hi baby, sorry about the other day. I had a ton of homework, I just wanted to talk to you for a sec" I squealed.  
_"Oh Musa, I really missed you!" Riven sighed. "You have no idea how sorry I am for not contacting you."_  
"Riv, it doesn't matter. I called to tell you something very important, I'm still busy but I really need to tell you this." I blushed.  
_"Oh God, what is it?" Riven sounded nervous. "You ain't breaking up with me are you?"  
_"What? No!" I laughed.  
_"Oh, that's good" Riven exhalesd in relief. "So, what is it babe?"  
_"Riven" I tried to shake the nerves off.  
_"Yeah?" he laughed a bit_.  
"I love you Riven, I love you so so much." I smiled and exhaled.  
_"I love you too Musa, I really missed hearing those words" Riven chuckled.  
_"Same here, well, I gotta go now. I'll call you again when I'm free, love you baby!" I kissed my phone countless of times.  
_Riven laughed and did the same "Love you too babe!"_

I hung up and turned my phone off again, I took a deep breathe and squealed. Riven is just something, a stupd lovable jerk.

I hid my phone back inside my bag and changed myself in to a guy again, I stepped out of the room and did I get the shock of my life.

Brandon was lying down on the ground, half beaten up and half alive while everyone was seated on the couch not minding him. I didn't even know if I should go and help him or join my friends, he looked so helpless.

"Cres! We have to go soon!" Riven called out, he was seated next to Nabu all giddy.  
"Where to boss?" I decided to ignore Brandon and join them.  
"We are going swimming" Riven grined at me.

My friends looked at him with wide eyes, swimming? Is he serious?

"Err... Swimming?" Bloom choked up.  
"Yeah, we're going to train your lungs" Sky smiled.  
"What? Is that even a real training?" Tecna questioned our 6 idiotic boyfriends.  
"Y-yeah! It's just excercise, you boys need to build some muscles" Timmy raised his arms and flexed.  
"Look at Timmy here, you wouldn't want to end up like him" Nabu joked.  
"Hey!" Timmy blushed. "I'll have you know that my muscles are developing well"  
"Keep telling yourself that" Tecna patted his back.

We all left laughing while Sky helped Brandon walk with us, Timmy was groaning and he had his arms crossed. The guys were leading us to the pool stadium, we went out of Red Fountain and drove a little to a really huge oval stadium.

"Wow!" Stella jumped, we were just a few miles from Red Fountain but all we could see is the stadium.  
"Ready?" Brandon smiled, Sky and Nabu had patched some bandages around him.

We entered the stadium and there, an olympic sized pool stretched from end-to-end. The guys placed their bags on the bleachers while the Winx and I looked at the gigantic pool. It had crytal light blue water, the sun bounced back and you could clearly see the base of the pool.

"Okay boys, time to change" Sky threw us some shorts.

Shorts? Wait, I'm a boy. Holy crap! I forgot about that! I thought I was a girl and we'd be enjoying a swimming party with the guys, I forgot about training. Damn, the pool really distracted me.

"Hey Sky, what-" Bloom looked at the guys and they were undressing right in front of us.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Stella covered her eyes.  
"Changing" Nabu looked back since he was facing the other direction, he pulled down his pants and started to change in to shorts.  
"FULL MOON!" Layla pointed at Nabu's exposed buttocks.  
"Oh big deal, we're all guys here!" Nabu quickly pulled his shorts up.

The girls and I exchanged looks and smiled nervously, we turned around so we wouldn't have to witness any more nudity. We all started to undress, I felt so embarrassed. So what if I was a guy? The fact that I was a girl makes me conscious to change right in front of my boyfriend, it was down right humiliating.

"Hurry up baby bum!" Sky laughed.  
Bloom turned her head and glared at Sky, she was pure red "Shut up!"

After that humiliating scene we managed to face the guys and continue on with the lesson, we had to swim 5 rounds back and forth. That wasn't really hard, but since I have a guys body, it's going to be a piece of cake.

"Hurry up boys!" Riven blew on his whistle.

We each stood on the edge of the pool, it looked longer from this angle so I kind of got nervous.

Layla took her stance, Stella dipped her toe on the water, Flora was looking at her reflection, Bloom stretched her arms, Tecna was staring at the water like she was thinking of something, and I just stood there.

"Whoever finishes first will get a prize!" Helia yelled as he blowed on his whistle.

We looked at him for a second we all heard a splash, Layla had dived in and the rest of us followed. Layla was, of course, leading. I was 2nd, Bloom was 3rd, Tecna was 4th, Flora was 5th, and, yes you guessed it, Stella was dead last.

"I think I'm inhaling the water!" Stella gasped.

I heard the guys laugh and saw that Bloom was already next to me, we were just a few more meters from Layla and we were'nt even half way through the pool.

It was a long and exhausting experience, after 4 rounds I felt like giving up and sleeping. My lungs were filled with water and my legs were cramping up, I was still 2nd but Bloom had caught up to Layla since she had to stop because her foot got caught by the rope seperating our lanes.

"Come on Blake!" Sky cheered.  
"Swim Crescendo! Swim!" Riven was jumping.  
"You can do it Lance!" Nabu raised his hands.  
"No hurries Florence! You're doing a good job" Helia wasn't pushing Flora.  
"That's the right speed for the time you spent there, if you exceed more then you'd tiere out! Great job Lex!" Timmy was waving his hand.  
"Err.. Go Astrum!" Brandon chuckled.

Bloom had finished first, she climbed up the pool and laid herself on the floor. I followed her after a few seconds and joined in, both of us were heavily breathing and trying to catch some air. An arm grabbed my foot and Layla was trying to climb up, I pulled my leg up and Layla followed.

"That... Was... INTENSE!" Layla was coughing up water.

After a few more minutes Tecna showed up, she was standing and smiling down at us. She didn't look tired at all!

"So? Having fun?" Tecna smiled.  
"Shut... Up!" I swung my arm up but I quickly withdrew it, I was too tired. My throat and chest were burning, air was escaping really fast.

Flora suddenly appeared and she, as well, didn't look tired. Those lucky girls, them 'buddy' didn't push them to their limit.

"Go.. Away" Layla tried to kick the two smiling fairies but failed.

A couple of minutes passed and Stella managed to finishs, she crawled up the pool and gasped for air.

"I... AM... NEVER... DOING... THAT... AGAIN!" Stella rested her body and started to breathe heavily.

The guys joined and helped us up, Brandon was carrying Stella, Layla used Nabu as a support and held on his shoulder, Bloom wrapped her hands around Sky's stomach and he dragged her to the bleachers, while Riven wrapped his arm around me and took my hand so I could rest on his body.

"Great job there, kid" Riven smiled.  
"Th-thanks" I tried to laugh.

We stayed in the pool until evening, we went back to Red Fountain at 7pm. We were all beat, our bodies ached everywhere.

"So, Blake?" Sky sat on the couch. "What kind of prize do you want?"

Bloom dropped herself on the couch and thought for a while, she scratched her chin and rubbed her eyes.

"I know!" Bloom stood up.  
"What?" Brandon was removing his bandages.  
"I want for us boys to have fun for the next three days" Bloom smiled. "But, you guys have to spen it with us."  
"That's a cheat!" Riven glared.  
"No it's not! It's my prize" Bloom stuck her tongue out.  
"Rules are rules man" Helia patted Riven's back.

All of us, the Winx, went back to Sky and Brandon's room. We layed on the bed and started to laugh and talk about what we're going to do.

"Great job Blake!" Stella stretched her arms.  
"Can't wait for tomorrow" Flora went under the covers.  
"No more training, such a great idea" Layla was dozing off.  
"I know right?" Bloom giggled and rested on the bed.  
"You the man!" I yawned.  
"Alright, we better get some sleep or we won't even wake up tomorrow" Tecna smiled at us and closed the lights.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But I almost got caught in class, hope you like this one. I focused on the Musa and Riven fluff for a certain reviewer :D**


	6. Day 5 How a boy haves fun

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! And yes, AngelCutie ChildAtHeart, I hope you liked the fluff :) I'll edit this later, I'm still in school and I just had a 3 hour break :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Day 5- How a boy haves fun

"Oh my head" I got up and massaged my forehead.

Everyone one was still asleep and the outside looked kind off dark, I looked round and saw that it was 7pm! We all slept in for the whole day!

"Stel" I whispered. "Stella, wake up"  
Stella snorted and sat up "What is it? Are my clothes back from the cleaners?"  
"What? Stel, it's me." I slapped her cheeks.  
"Huh?" Stella looked closer at me. "Musa?"  
"Keep your voice down, the guys might hear you" I shushed her.  
"It's still night time, can we go back and sleep?" Stella laid down and took the blanket.  
"Ste... Astrum! No!" I can't risk the name calling, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it. "It's already 7 in the evening!"  
"You mean it's night time, so? We can still sleep" Stella rolled her eyes at me.  
"No, it's 7pm of the next day. We slept for the whole day!" I stood up.

Stella groaned and sat up again, I took a pillow that was dangling by the edge of the bed and threw it at her. Stella didn't react, she just let it slide down her body. She was actually okay with wasting the rest of the evening, Bloom got us out of training and she just wanted to sleep.

"OH MY GOSH! GUCCIO GUCCI IS RETIRING!" I yelled.  
"WHAT! NO!" Stella jumped from the bed and went out of the room, her lady bag was hidden by the balcony.

The rest of the girls woke up and groaned, I pushed each of them of the bed and  
they dragged themselves out the room. I followed and saw Stella running around the balcony, she had her make up kit, hand bag, purse, and pouch. We all sat on the couch as Stella ran back inside, she noticed us and dropped all her things.

"I hate you, Cres" Stella walked to the couch.  
"No prob" I smiled.

Everyone looked completely worn out, I guess we aren't that fit when it comes to breathing.

"Why the heck did you wake us up?" Layla turned to me with a sore face.  
"Because..." I grinned. "We can't waste a perfect day by just sleeping."  
"Evening" Flora spoke up with a rough voice.  
"Right, evening." I rolled my eyes as I thought about the prize Bloom acquired for us. "We wasted a day so let's not waste a perfect evening"  
"Okay, what do you have planned?" Stella crossed her arms.  
"The guys aren't awake yet and we can't go anywhere without them, plus, as you said, it's evening. We can't go anywhere since we look like a couple of teenage kids, we can't go anywhere tonight." Tecna raised her eyebrow and started to log in her laptop.  
"Well..." I started to think.

We can only go out if the guys are with us and we can enter a club if they us take to one. Although, I doubt they would.

"I got it!" I smiled.

The girls looked at me as I pointed my finger on them, I whispered something under my breath and a purple glow appeared.

My friends started to change, they got smaller and thinner but their hair was still the same since I didn't know how to spell it back.

"What the hell-" Stella covered her mouth and began to touch herself.

Layla pulled on her collar and checked on her body, Flora was looking at her slim arms and legs, Bloom wrapped her hand around her neck and squeaked, while Tecna rolled her eyes and continued with her internet surfing.

"What's the big idea changing us back?" Layla whispered, though it was loud since she was across me.

I pointed at myself and changed as well, the feeling was great. I missed having my body, having muscles sucks a lot.

"Let's call the boys on our cells and talk to them" I whispered back.  
"And what will that do?" Tecna had just shut her laptop and raised an eyebrow.  
"Then they'll be happy and maybe they'll take us out, I did that to Riven and he changed his attitude towards boy version of me." I gave them a thumbs up.  
"It's worth a try" Flora agreed.  
"You just want to talk to Helia" Bloom poked Flora's cheek.  
"N-no" Flora blushed and bowed her head.  
"I say we go with it, I miss talking to Brandon." Stella got her phone out.  
"Eh, what's there to lose" Tecna raised her shoulders and got her phone out as well.

Layla, Bloom, and Flora went back to the room since their phones were hidden in their bags, I stood up and walked to the door. Stella and Tecna followed, we waited for the others to get back and then we could leave to find a place to call.

"Cres?" Bloom called out with a whisper.  
"Out here!" I yelled.

The three stepped out and I explained things to them, we were headed for the mess hall so we could be as far as possible. The plan was to call the guys in another area so we won't be seen and get them happy enough to take boy version of us out to have some fun, we'll just change and run back as fast as we can.

**RIVEN POV**

"Riven" Brandon groaned and used a pillow to slap the back of my head.

Sky and Brandon were staying in our dorm and we had to share beds, it was really gross and gay but it sure beats having Crescendo hug me during the day. Brandon was next to me while Sky shared with Helia.

"Riven, turn the damn ringing off" again, Brandon slapped me with a pillow.

I shot my eyes open and pushed him off the bed, stupid free loader

As I reached for my phone more ringings started, Helia and Sky woke up and stared at each other.

"It's Flora!" Helia jumped out of bed and ran out the room.  
"Oh God, it's Stella!" Brandon smiled and went out as well, he sounded more scared than happy.

I looked at Sky and it seemed like we had the same idea, we both took our phones and looked at the caller.

"Bloom!" Sky cheered and answered it right away.

It was Musa, my sweet Muse. I stood up and walked over to the window, I answered the call and tried to contain my happiness.

"Hey" I slyly answered.  
_"Hi baby!" Musa's angelic voice yelled through the speaker._  
I smiled and felt my heart race, how the heck am I suppose to be cool now? "H-hi"  
_"Aw, you missed me didn't you?" I could tell Musa was smiling, it was both annoying and adorable.  
_"Wh-whatever, anyways! How you been? When can I see you?" I tried to change to an unrelated topic but alas, I just wanted her.  
_"Not sure, the girls and I got detention since Stella almost destroyed the potions lab. Again." My sweet Muse giggled, the most beautiful sound I ever heard.  
_"Bummer, when'll you guys be free then? I really HAVE to see you Muse" I was practically begging, I need her.  
_"I'll just text you when I'm free, I just called so we could catch up a bit" she said calmly.  
_"Well, I'm not that busy. My punishment's almost done, the boys that we're training will be out of our hair in just 2 days" I proudly said, even though we got ourselves in trouble.  
_"I see, do tell how my supposed HERO got in to trouble" Musa practically stated that I, the great Riven, got the whole team punished.  
_"It wasn't my fault woman! It was an ogre, he sorta, kinda, might have, you know? Escaped while we took a rest. We got knocked out and Cordatorta didn't go easy on us, we acted irresponsible and our teamwork lacked cooperation." I frowned, he didn't have to go to cutting our social life. Cordatorta's really a pain in the behind.  
_"Sorry baby, I just missed you. How am I suppose to be happy when you're all sad and bitter" Musa sounded a bit off.  
_"Bitter? What the hell?" I never really learned how to talk like a chick.  
_"Never mind, just go out and have fun. I'll call you when I'm out of detention and then we can go out, promise me that you'll be happy?" she ordered.  
_"But Muse, I'm not in the mood to go out. Plus it's late already, maybe the guys and I can just laze around the dorm." I saw Brandon by the door all giddy, I walked over and saw Nabu and Timmy on the phone as well.  
_"Riv, just go and have fun. Just for tonight, tomorrow you can stay in the dorm and train or something. I just don't want you moping around all night, kay?" Musa giggled a bit.  
_"Fine, on one condition" I smiled.  
_"What?" she asked.  
_"Yell out the balcony and say that you love me, since you're the Fairy of Music you have to really project it that I'll be able to hear it" I chuckled.  
_"You foolish immature boy, whatever Riv. Bye!" Musa cut the line._

I opened the window and waited, the guys entered the room and they had smiles on their goofy faces. Nabu and Brandon rested on my bed, Helia was on his desk writing or drawing something Flora related, Sky resting on Helia's bed and Timmy was day dreaming on the ground.

"RIVEN, MY STUPID AIR HEADED BOYFRIEND, I LOVE YOU!"

The guys started to laugh as I proudly grinned at them, at least my girlfriend did something.

"You guys got nothing" I flashed one of my devilish smiles.  
"Whatever, Riv." Nabu threw me a pillow.

I kicked both Nabu and Brandon off my bed and threw some punches at them, Sky and Timmy were laughing their butts off when I heard the door outside suddenly open. I unrelentingly stopped hitting the two on the floor and went out, the boys just arrived.

"Yo!" Crescendo was panting as he used his knees for support.  
"Where have you boys been?" I opened the door to my room wider and signaled the others to come out.  
"You know? Just walking around, sight seeing" Astrum walked to the couch.  
"Anything happen while we were gone?" Lance had his hands on his waist and his head was tilted upwards.  
"Actually, yeah, the girls called" Nabu walked over to Lance and patted his back.  
"Really now?" Blake took one deep breath and smiled.  
"Yeah, it was great" Brandon exhaled with a creepy smile.  
"Bro!" I slapped the back of his head.  
"What?" He glared at me.  
"Don't do that, and in front of the boys as well!" I laughed at him.  
"Whatever, so, you guys wanna go out?" Brandon sheepishly smiled at the 6.

The boys exchanged glances and smiled, Blake had the most weird look on his face.

"As a matter of fact..." Astrum raised his arm and grabbed the edge of the couch. "... We wanted to go partying!"  
"That's right Astrum!" Lexus happily nodded.  
"Partying?" Brandon scoffed at his buddy "As, you mind if I call you As? Anyway, As, if that what you boys want then you're about to get the night of your life"  
"As? Seriously? Whatever, Bra" Astrum grinned at Brandon.

Brandon glared at Astrum but we just pushed them aside. As and Bra, nice touch to it.

"Let's get changed. 5 minutes and if you're not out we'll leave without you" I ordered and walked back to my room.  
"What? 5 minutes? Who the hell gets dressed in 5 minutes?" Astrum, once again, spoke up.  
"Uhh.. Us?" Sky chuckled at the worthless question.  
"We ain't chicks As, just hurry" Brandon saluted the blonde boy.

**MUSA POV**

"Do you really want to blow our cover?" I flicked my finger on Stella's forehead.  
"But he said 5 minutes, and linked it with clothes! I didn't think it was possible to put those words together !" Stella rubbed her forehead.  
"Listen, As, we're not girls so everything you know about fashion doesn't work here" Tecna grinned.  
"You mean..." Stella gasped.  
"That's right, spots and strips can merge, yellow and pink go together, a blouse and sweat pants are worn at the same time" Tecna began to undress.  
"Oh good lord!I didn't sign up for this!" Stella shrieked and ran around the room.

I glared at Tecna, she was laughing at Stella while putting on some decent clothes. Stella kept rummaging her bag for something nice to wear but she was still in panic mode so clothes flew everywhere, Bloom and Flora had just finished changing and Layla was fixing her hair.

"You had to say that?" I looked at Tecna.  
"Who wouldn't? It was a once in a life time opportunity, no way was I gonna let that pass" Tecna stuck her tongue out.  
"Not cool" I threw her my shirt.

After 5 minutes the guys barged in and Stella was still looking for a top, she had dirty dark blue jeans and a King tubby derby shoes. Brandon threw her a black shirt and a grey dry easy jacket, he tossed in some cologne and smiled.

"I think you'll like those" Brandon gave her a thumbs up.  
"PERFECT!" Stella started to dress up.

We left Red Fountain and drove of to Magix, we started to pass by some good looking clubs so I was actually starting to get really impatient.

Sky was leading and we were already near the ocean, I started to hear music and it wasn't that far from us. Lights were now visible from behind a huge boulder, screams and applause's were also echoing out.

The guys pulled over and we were parked behind the club, it looked tropical but it had that modern look as well. Torches were hung outside and there were alcohol everywhere, people were going out drunk as hell and some were sober.

"Let's go" Nabu walked up to the bar.

The guys followed and we just stared at the place, it was the first time we ever saw this place.

"Uhmm... Helia" Flora grabbed his shirt.  
"What is it buddy?" Helia smiled at her.  
"Do you guys always go here?" Flora looked a bit disappointed.  
"Not really, it's our first time here. We just saw this place while flying over it during a mission, we planned to take the girls but we didn't have time" Helia patted her head.  
"Oh" Flora sighed with relief.

The place was packed, the air smelled like alcohol and a lot of people were crazily running around. There were some corners where people were making out and some had drunken guys still chugging down a barrel of beer.

"Okay, be sure to not get totally wasted boys." Nabu pushed it further.  
"Yeah, we'll be keeping an eye on you" Timmy grinned at us.  
"We should be the one doing that!" Tecna yelled as the music got louder.

A crowed pushed Tecna, Timmy, Nabu, Layla, Flora, and Helia to the dance floor and we just watched them being dragged away, they were pushed away so fast.

"Anyway... Let's go grab a beer or two and leave" Riven walked to an empty oval couch and sat.

Bloom and Sky went over to the bar and got some drinks while Stella, Brandon, and I followed Riven.

"So, not in to parties?" I sat next to Riven, he loved parties, so why was he acting distant?  
"It's not that" He looked away.  
"Riven just hates the slutty girls that would hit on him, when he wasn't with Musa he would just sit in a dark corner and drink a couple of shots. He stayed away from girls but they still manage to get to him, he only liked going to parties since there were free booze" Brandon sat down.  
"Oh, well what do you do now?" I curiously asked.  
"Well I just ignore them, Musa's the only girl who can lay a finger on me" Riven fixed his hair.  
"Let's see that in action, heads up" Stella elbowed Riven.

6 girls were standing behind Riven, they gave him a weird perverted stare. 2 brunettes, 2 blondes, a red head, and black haired girl. The black haired girl and 1 of the blondes sat next to Riven, the 2 brunettes took seats in between Stella and Brandon, the other blonde sat next to me, and the red head sat at the empty seat next to Brandon.

I was staring at the black haired girl and blonde, they were flirting with Riven. My Riven!

"Hey, you look really hot" the black haired girl cooed on to his ear.  
"Pig" I whispered.  
"You wanna take us out?" the blonde seductively looked at him.  
"Girls, we are taken" Brandon was pushing one of the brunettes that was playing with his hair.  
"And I'm too young" Stella pushed the other brunette.

The other blonde started to run her fingers down my cheek, I felt myself get hot with anger. These flirts are just really annoying, Riven seemed pretty calm.

"Please go away" I took her hands and placed them on her lap.  
"Don't be scared hun, I'll go easy on you" she smiled.  
"I-" before I could finish Riven shot up.  
"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO FREAKING TOUCH ME!" Riven yelled.

People started to stare as Riven walked away, we followed him out the club and he was on his leva bike.

"Riv!" I called out.  
"I'm going back" Riven started the engine.  
"I'm coming with you" I grabbed the helmet.  
"Fine, Brandon, tell the others we left." Riven started to move the bike.  
"O-okay then, be careful" Brandon looked completely shocked.

We headed back to Red Fountain and I could feel Riven's heat, his body was burning up but he didn't have a fever or anything. His face was red and he drove off really fast, Riven only did that when he was either sad or really pissed off.

When we arrived at Red Fountain Riven didn't say anything, a cold silence was in between us and I just hated seeing him like this. Once we got back inside the dorm he went straight to his room, I knew better than to bother him like this but he's my boyfriend. I need to help him.

I went to Sky and Brandon's room and took my phone out, I changed myself in to a girl and called him.

_"Musa, hey." Riven sounded off.  
_"Hi, what's up? Griselda forgot to take my phone away so I was wondering how you were" I tried to sound as neutral as possible.  
_"Nothing much, just got back from the club" he sighed.  
_"It's just 9pm, anything wrong?" I asked.  
_"Nah, don't mind it babe" Riven exhaled.  
_"Riven" I hated seeing him like this, he can't open up to anyone beside me and now he's closing up again.  
_"Sorry, it's just. There were a bunch of girls that spoiled my night, sorry Muse" Riven groaned.  
_"What did they do? Riven it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong." I calmly said, those girls got on my nerves as well.  
_"They tried to touch me, one of them had her hand on my shoulder" Riven sounded like he just laid down.  
_"And you didn't like?" I know he doesn't like girls that much but she just touched his shoulder, it wasn't like she tried to kiss him.  
_"Of course not! I don't want their filthy hands on me, only my girl can touch me" Riven grunted.  
_"Aw, baby." I smiled.  
_"Would you want a guy putting his hands around your waist or whatever?" he annoyingly asked.  
_"No, I get it Riven" I giggled. "Sorry, I feel like you had to go to the party because of me."  
_"Nah, the boys wanted to go and we had to follow." I finally heard him laugh.  
_"Okay okay, since you're tired and I'm tired..." I bit my lower lip "Do you want to sleep?"  
_"No thanks, I'd have to put the phone down if I did that" Riven chuckled.  
_"We can leave the line on" I smiled.  
_"Now that's a great a idea" Riven happily agreed.  
_"Night baby, I love you" I kissed the phone.

I changed myself back in to a guy and jumped on the bed, I left the phone beside me and happily rested.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? :D**


	7. Day 6 Sing a long

**:') Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter, someone requested some HeliaxFlora fluff and I did put some but not much since I'm not that good with them :( I'll practice though :) R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 6- Sing a long

**FLORA POV**

The 5 of us were looking down at a very comfortable Musa, she was still sleeping and it was already quarter to 12. Her body was wrapped around a pillow and she was nibbling the tip of it, Musa's body was half visible since she surprisingly only wore shorts.

Stella poked Musa's nose and we began to join in, Musa rolled over and we saw her phone peeking by her side.

"She keeps telling us to not blow our covers, but look at her" Bloom took the phone and tapped it, she showed us Musa's call list.  
"That sneak" Stella glared at Musa, she was still sound asleep.

Tecna and Layla grabbed Musa's shorts and slowly pulled it down, Bloom and Stella started to stroke Musa's feet and she was squirming around.

"If she gets mad I had nothing to do with this" I shot my hands up and backed away.

Tecna and Layla left her shorts just hanging by her ankles and they opened the door to the room, Stella and Bloom took the strokes to the next level. They started to tickle her feet and Musa suddenly sat up, coincidentally the boys passed by the room.

"What the hell?" Musa stared at the two chuckling boys.

Musa got out of bed and noticed her shorts, everyone started to laugh and she just turned crimson red. She tried to grab Stella and Bloom but her shorts were on the way, she lost her balance and fell flat on the floor.

"Nice whites!" Riven slapped his forehead and laughed.

Brandon and Helia laughed as they both helped Musa stand up, if only Riven knew.

"Whatever!" Musa pulled her shorts up and scoffed.

Riven messed Musa hair and controlled his laughter, he then turned his head to the other boys. Riven looked like he was starring at something, I followed his direction and he was looking at the bed.

"Is that yours?" Riven pointed at the bed.  
"What?" Musa was fixing her hair.  
"The phone, on the bed" Riven walked over to the bed and he reached for the phone.  
"Oh shoot! Uhmm!" Musa ran and grabbed the phone before Riven could.  
"What's up little man? You hiding something" Riven raised his eyebrow.  
"N-no, it's just... My phone can only be used for emergencies and if I open it the.. Uhmm.. The chip implanted in it will turn on and we wouldn't really want that?" Musa chuckled, this has got to be the worst lie ever.  
"Chip? What the hell?" Riven started to laugh again.  
"Don't laugh! It's true!" she glared.  
"Whatever, come on" Riven pushed Musa to the door.

We all followed and there, standing in the middle of the room, a machine was placed. It was a huge TV that was on top of some sort of device, it had numerous buttons and a lot of beeping lights. 2 microphones were on each side and an Ipod reader was rested inside a small glass cabinet that was just beside the TV, it also had a book next to it.

"Oh my God! How did you guys get that?" Musa ran around it and started to press some buttons.  
"We rented it, since Riven doesn't want to party we figured to just throw one here." Sky turned on the machine.  
"What is that thing?" I pointed.  
"Karaoke machine" Helia took a microphone and handed it to me.  
"Ah, thanks" I smiled, how I really missed him.  
"Let's get this party started!" Musa swayed with Layla.  
"See, don't they remind you of the girls?" Brandon whispered to Nabu, they were just a few feet from me so I sort of heard them.  
"Kind off, Lances has the same interest as Layla and he even talks like her too" Nabu blushed.

They were defiantly suspicious, we just had a close call awhile ago.

I pinched Bloom's arm and she glared at me, I smiled and pulled her away from everyone.

"That hurt you know" Bloom rubbed her arm.  
"Sorry, but the guys are getting suspicious. I overheard them saying that we resemble the Winx and we act just like them, we really need to be careful." I whispered.  
"Really? Well, let's just lay low. We only have till tomorrow so no need to worry, I'll talk to Stella about this and you tell Tecna. We can inform Musa and Layla later, let them have their fun" Bloom smiled.

The rest of the guys were already seated, we joined in and sat on the floor. Brandon was scanning the song book and Musa was eagerly waiting, if she sings then we might really blow our cover.

"Blake" I elbowed her.  
"Yeah?" she whispered.  
"We better not let Crescendo sing, Riven might notice things" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Good point, Brandon's gonna sing first. So we pull her away when he's almost done, I'll just tell Stella" Bloom turned and started to explain things to Stella.

Brandon had punched in the digits for his song and he was swaying to the music, all the guys laughed while we watched.

"This goes out to.." Brandon smiled and pulled the microphone away, he pointed it towards us and waited.  
"STELLA!" all the guys said in sync.

I looked at Stella and she was both blushing and smiling, if the guys knew about it then Brandon must've sung it a couple of times.

"Here we go now" Brandon snapped his fingers and the song started.

_All my life  
And the here after  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you_

_She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind_

_No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)_

_In her eyes  
There's love and fire  
In my heart  
She's burning through  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you_

_She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whooah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind_

_Playing with my heart  
And she's playing with my mind  
And I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Said I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Beautiful monster_

_She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (oooo)  
But I don't mind (but I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
But I don't mind (ooooo)  
No I don't mind_

_(Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind... Oooo...) No I don't mind_

The guys cheered with applause's and whistles, Stella, on the other hand, had her arms crossed. They were all laughing and we joined in, if the guys only knew who we were.

"You okay?" I smiled at her.  
"I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or annoyed" Stella rolled her eyes.

Brandon began taking bows while the guys gave him another hand, Stella pulled Brandon down and punched his shoulder.

"Pretty nice song, ey?" Brandon chuckled, he swung his arm around Stella's neck and gave him a noogie.  
"How is that related to Stella?" Stella pushed his arm away.  
"Well, my sunshine's very much a monster." Brandon gave Stella a thumbs up.  
Stella gritted her teeth and smiled at him "How so?"  
"You see, Stella's a really different girl. Everyone knows that she's a Princess and they also know that she always gets what she wants. They know that she has an attitude at times and that she's often too loud, but for me Stella's just a very strong girl." Brandon took a deep breath and smiled "Monster doesn't really mean she's a grotesque being that destroys things, for me, it's someone who's strong. Someone who'll not let anyone or anything stop it. Do you get me?"  
"Sort of" Stella chuckled.  
"Even if she bosses me around I still love being with her, it's like our relationship is balanced. I'm her mighty knight who'll protect her whenever she's scared and at times she's the one who's above me, really hard to explain dude" Brandon scratched his head.  
"I get it" Stella blushed, who knew Brandon can go full overboard with the sweetness.  
"Setting that aside, let's get the next song going!" Riven cheered, he pushed Musa to the Karaoke machine and laughed.

I began to panic, I looked at Bloom and her eyes widened. If Musa sings then Riven will notice, we need to hide our cover.

I pushed Helia to the machine and he looked back at me, I smiled at him and pouted.

"Fine" Helia snickered, he took the mic and patted Musa's head. "Mind if I take the next turn?"  
"Of course" Musa frowned, she sat back next to Riven and crossed her arms.  
"Don't worry little man, you'll enjoy this" Riven smiled at Helia.  
"What?" Helia was scanning the song book.

The guys started to laugh and Helia blushed, he went to the machine and punched in the numbers.

"Here comes ROMEO!" Sky announced.  
"FLORA! FLORA! FLORA! FLORA!" Nabu, Timmy, and Brandon cheered in sync.  
"Oh man, lover boy!" Riven raised his arms.

Helia glared at them and I looked at the screen, Superman by Joe Brooks was about to play. I blushed and bowed my head, Helia would always hum that whenever we would be walking back from a date.

"That's a really sweet song, Helia" I murmured.  
"Thanks, at least you understand" Helia was glaring at the guys.

The music started and I watched Helia smiling at the screen, he took deep breaths and started.

_Ho la da da da_

_There are no words,  
To paint a picture of you girl.  
Your eyes and those curves,  
Is like your from some other world.  
You walking my way,  
Oh God is so frustrating.  
So why do I disappear,  
When you come near,  
It makes me feel so small.  
Why do I blow my lies,  
Most every time,  
Like I've got no chance at all._

_If I could your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
And you feel my powers, running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you, That I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I am._

_It ain't no lie,  
I have to tell you how I feel.  
But each time that I try,  
It gets a little more unreal.  
You say my name,  
Oh God I can't stop shaking.  
So why do I disappear,  
When you come near.  
It makes me feel so small.  
If I could read your mind,  
Girl would I find,  
Any trace of me at all._

_If I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I-I am, La la_

_If I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman-an-an,  
I hope you like me as I am._

Helia placed the microphone back at the table and took his seat next to me, the guys had their mouths open and they were in awe. I was about to jump in and give Helia a kiss but the guys started yelling, they huddled around Helia and playfully punched him.

"Aw man Helia! I forgot how great a singer you are!" Brandon was chuckling.  
"He can change anything if it's for Flora!" Sky was messing up Helia's hair.  
"Get off!" Helia kicked the 5 Specialists, he laughed and fixed himself.  
"Oh sweet Flora" Riven joked, he laughed and slapped Helia's back.

I blushed and smiled, how I missed being with Helia.

"Shut up" Helia pushed Riven.  
"Look! He's blushing!" Nabu pointed, Helia's face was really red and he wasn't really too shy to hide it.  
"Wh-what's wrong with that?" Helia glared at the guys again.  
"Nothing, nothing. FLORA." Timmy grinned.  
"At least I'm not afraid to express my true feelings" Helia smiled at Timmy, Tecna began to laugh and we joined in.  
"Even the boys get it" Brandon snickered, Timmy began to blush and bowed his head.

I tugged on Helia's shirts and he looked at me with one of his soft smiles, my heart pounded and I wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"What's up?" He asked.  
"W-well, I was just wondering. Why'd you sing that song? Isn't Flora your g-girlfriend?" I got a bit worried, what if I was the only one putting a label on us?  
"She is, but whenever I'm with her I feel like I need to win her heart again. She has this affect on me that makes me want to court her everyday and it's just heart melting, I want to prove to her that I can and will do anything just for her. Even if I don't have powers I can still protect her, and every time our flesh come in to contact I feel so alive and I just fall in love with her over and over again." Helia smiled and patted my head, I smiled back trying to control myself from hugging him.  
"She must be special" I chuckled a bit.  
"You have no idea" Helia rested his head back on the couch.

I did the same and stared at the person in front of me, Helia was all I could think about. I felt so lucky to have someone like him to love me, he's more than I could ask for in a guy.

Bloom elbowed me and I happily looked at her, she gave me a weird look at first but then she clapped her hands. I blinked and laughed, she pointed over to her right and I looked.

"Oh no" I gulped.

Riven was clapping and the other guys whistled, the Winx and I stared in silence and the music started.

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Wishing on a shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king  
But if we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up and you love now love now  
And get up and you love now love now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up and you love now love now  
And get up and you love now love now_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah_

It happened, Mus's voice, it changed back. For 3 minutes and 28 seconds Musa's voice suddenly changed, not only did she sound like herself she did it in front of the guys.

They were staring at her like they saw a ghost, Riven was beat red and his eyes were so wide. Musa turned and looked at everyone unaware of what she did, she raised her eyebrow and placed the microphone back with removing the eye contact between us and her.

"Did I sound that bad?" Musa chuckled.

We all shook our heads still in shock, Musa sat back next to Riven and kept looking at each of us.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Musa elbowed Riven and Brandon, she was sitting in between them.  
"Y-you..." Riven gulped, his face was pure red and he was just staring at Musa.  
"What about me?" Musa crossed her arms.  
"Dude, you sounded like a girl" Brandon said with a very low tone.  
"Not just any girl..." Nabu gulped.  
"You sound like..." Sky was about to reveal who.  
But Riven interrupted "Musa"

The Winx and I exchanged looks and thought of a plan to get us out of this, I elbowed Helia and he looked at me still full of shock. I gave him the remote of the Karaoke machine and took one of the mics, I smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Hey!" I yelled in the mic.

The voice was a female voice and it sound a bit like my normal voice, the guys looked at me and Helia was blushing. That was WAY too close, luckily I remembered what Musa told me about these kinds of things.

"You guys really miss the girls!" Layla nervously laughed.  
"Look at your faces" Bloom was faking a laugh.  
"N-nice one Cres!" Tecna patted Musa's back and chuckled, she pulled on her collar and gulped. "You guys should know that there's a voice changer"  
"Oh.. OH! Yeah, I-I really got you guys" Musa's eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Riven was like..." Stella was really laughing, I think she thought the trick was real. She imitated Riven's face and laughed. "Hilarious!"  
"Yeah.." I chuckled.

The guys exhaled and started to laugh, Riven was sweating while Musa was trying to laugh it out. I laidd back in relief and wiped the sweat of my forehead, the guys continued with the Karaoke and Musa stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :( :)**


	8. Day 7 Girls

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS :D This chapter isn't really all that but I just wanted to make this :) R&R**

* * *

Chapter 8: Day 7- Girls

**MUSA POV**

"Stella! Hurry up!" Bloom ran over to us while Stella was lagging behind her, we were running around Red Fountain hoping to find Miss Ferogonda.  
"You try running in these shoes!" Stella gasped for air, her tiny feet trying to scoop up the huge rubber shoes.

It was early in the afternoon and somehow we happened to changed back in to our normal selves, Flora and Stella tried to change us again but nothing would happen. We manage to slip out the dorm without waking any of the guys but all throughout the day we've been running around Red Fountain, very tired in our normal GIRL bodies.

"Can we go to Saladin's office now?" Tecna panted in front of Stella, she was dragging her tired feet along the halls .

Layla grabbed Tecna and Stella and ran, she took a right at the next corner and we followed her. Bloom, Flora, and I made a quick right and fell flat on the ground. There, Cordatorta, stood all flexed up.

I shook my head and stood up, Flora was helping Bloom since she she felt the raw impact first. Layla, Stella and Tecna were behind him and they were snickering, I raised my eyebrow and gave Cordatorta one hell of a smile.

"He-ey" I waved my hand, Cordatorta knew about the gender change so we don't need to hide it from him.  
"What are you.. Girls? Why are you girls?" Cordatorta leaned forward and looked at me.  
I smiled at him again and let out a quick chuckle, I scratched the back of my head and frowned. "This is why we were running, we somehow changed back this morning. Dunno why but we just did, Stella and Flora tried to spell us again but as you can see, nothing."

Cordatorta raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, I flashed him a quick smile but pouted right after.

Layla tapped on his shoulder and he turned "We really need to find Headmaster Saladin"  
"Or Miss Ferogonda!" Tecna added.

Bloom and Flora pushed all of us further in the hall, I glanced to my left and saw Helia and Brandon walking towards our direction.

"Hide!" I whispered as I helped Bloom and Flora. "Helia and Brandon in sight!"

Cordatorta opened a door just a few feet away from us and we tried to get in all at once, Flora tripped and squealed. I pushed Layla, she was the last to enter, and I ran back to Flora.

"Not cool, Flo" I grabbed her arm and helped her up.  
"Sorry" she pouted.

Before we could even reach the room Brandon and Helia had grabbed our shoulders, Flora and I gulped and turned around.

"Where have you boys.." Helia gazed at Flora and blushed "Been..?"

I pinched Flora and bit my lower lip, she got the message to not say a word. The guys will recognize our voices and that'll obviously ruin things.

"Yo, Helia, dude. You okay?" Brandon waved his hand in front of Helia who mesmerizingly stared at Flora.  
"What?" Helia blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Brandon gave out a confused smile and looked at us again, I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a way to get out of this.

_Stupid! You're the Fairy of Music!_ I rolled my eyes and murmured something under my breath, hopefully it works.

"W-we were just headed out for some lunch" I manage to change my voice.  
"Really? We'll join you two then" Brandon pushed us.  
"N-no! I mean! We kinda have dates" I sheepishly grinned.

Brandon's expression changed from confused to a full time wicked smile, Helia was still looking at Flora and it was getting pretty dangerous.

"Gotta bounce!" I pushed Flora and waved at the 2 guys.

We waited by a corner and stood still, Brandon and Helia just vanished from our sight and we walked over to the room were Cordatorta and the girls were. I knocked on the door and patted Flora's back, she looked completley shocked.

"How ya'll doing in here?" I peeked in the room, the girls and Coradorta sitting on the floor. My voice had changed back to normal again.  
"Just great" Layla gave me one of her signature fake smiles.  
"That's good" I stuck my tongue out.  
"Can I go now?" Cordatorta grunted, he stood up and glared at us.  
"Yeah, thanks" Bloom gave him a thumbs up.  
Cordatorta walked to the door and paused, he looked back at us and groaned "Saladin's office is just at the end of this hall way, the one with the green marble door."  
"Thank you!" Flora waved as Cordatorta left the room.

We peeked out the door and looked around, no one was around, we sneaked our way to Saladin's office and avoided some of the students that would just pass by.

The green marble door was shut close but we could hear whispers and murmurs leaking out, I faintly knocked on the door and peeked in.

3 boys were facing Saladin, the same boys who trashed talked us. Sam, Jake, and Dan were being, scolded? I wasn't that sure, Saladin was silent but he had this irritated look on his face, the guys on the other hand had their heads down.

"You boys are dismissed" Saladin swayed his hand and sent them off.

The girls and I backed away and hid behind one of the marble columns, the 3 guys stormed out with their hands in a fist and gritted teeth.

"Let's go" Bloom whispered, she ran back to the marble door and we followed.

Bloom knocked on the door and quickly slipped in, the rest of us did the same and Saladin looked kind off surprise. We walked towards him and smiled, he raised his eyebrow and noticed our re-transformed bodies.

"Girls" Saladin greeted, his face looked confused, obviously because we weren't guys anymore.  
"Can we talk to Miss Ferogonda?" Flora sheepishly smiled.  
"Of course, but, might I ask to why you girls are.. Well girls?" Saladin smiled at us.  
"We aren't sure, this just happened when we woke up" Tecna scrunched her nose.  
"Oh, I see. Okay then." Saladin coughed, he opened his drawer and a hologram appeared.

Miss Ferogonda suddenly appeared and we compressed our faces to see the screen, Saladin had to crawl out since we were hogging his space.

"Miss F.!" I waved at her.  
"Girls!" she waved back.  
"Miss Ferogonda! We need help!" Stella pushed herself to the center of the screen.  
"Yeah, we can't change back to guys and we still have the rest of the day with the boys" Bloom pouted.  
"Oh my, I forgot about that" Miss Ferogonda scratched her chin. "Sorry girls, I've suspended magical use for the day."  
"What? Why?" Tecna started flickering her fingers, she could still use her Tecno ball.  
"Only magic that isn't link to you. Like Tecna being the Fairy of Technology, she can still use her powers that involves technology." Miss Ferogonda smiled.  
"But it can only be used for a few minutes, right?" I crossed my arms, I got to use my power awhile ago so I must be right.  
"Correct, I've suspended it because the freshman fairies are a little... Excited?" Miss Ferogonda laughed.  
"How are we gonna hide from the guys now?" Stella groaned.  
"I'm really sorry girls, just hang on until 5pm." Miss Ferogonda smiled.  
"Can't we just reveal ourselves?" I massaged my forehead.  
"No!" Stella shrieked "Well, we can but it has to have that spark! It has to be fabulous!"

I rolled my eyes as everyone laugh, including Miss F.

Stella began pacing around with her hand on her chin, we watched her walk back and forth the room and I was getting really dizzy with this!

"I've got it!" Stella had a huge smile.  
"Do tell" Layla grinned.

As Stella was explaining the plan to us Saladin had slipped out the room, I heard footsteps and laughter outside. I closed my eyes and concentrated my sonar ears to it.

"I swear man, Florence really looked like Flora."

It was the guys! They were just outside the room, looks like Saladin noticed and was covering for us.

Stella had finished explaining her little plan and Miss Ferogonda happily agreed to it, we just need to survive the rest of the day until she arrives.

"I'll see you girls later" Miss Ferogonda waved and the hologram disappeared.

I turned to the girls and gulped, Saladin's still outside so the guys must still be outside.

"Anything wrong?" Flora raised her eyebrow.  
"The guys are outside" I whispered and pointed at the door.  
"Are you serious?" Layla hissed.  
"Yes! Saladin stepped out to distract them, I say we go outside and keep our mouths shut for the day!" I gulped.  
"And how are we suppose to explain that to them?" Bloom looked at the door.  
"Just pretend you have a sore throat!" Tecna began to cough.  
"Great, it's such a coincidence that we all get it" Stella rolled her eyes.

We glared at her and she just smiled, we cautiously walked to the door and peeked out. The guys were talking to Saladin, something about dragon training.

I looked at everyone and examined them, we had our boy clothes so our figure wasn't really seen but our faces really changed back. I gave the girls a thumbs up and nodded, one by one, we slipped out.

"There you boys are" Brandon grabbed Stella and gave her a noogie.  
"Eep!" Stella squeaked.  
"What the hell?" Brandon looked at Stella, he examined her for a while and started to blush.  
"What is-" Helia was cut of as Flora turned her head over to Stella and Brandon, he cupped Flora's face and stared at her. "Y-you..."

Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and I started to shiver. We grabbed Stella and Flora and smiled at the guys, the two blushing fairies started to cough and the guys crossed their arms.

"Too much karaoke?" Riven grinned.

I immediately nodded and smiled, thank god Riven isn't completely useless.

"C'mon, we'll make you guys some ginger tea" Nabu walked away.

We all followed but we had a safe distance from them, Helia and Brandon would glance back but Stella and Flora would just look the other way.

"We really need to lay low, remember, zip your lips" I zipped my lips.

The girls nodded and we were passing by the mess hall, we didn't have anything to eat yet so the girls and I were rather hungry.

A loud grumble escaped our stomachs, the guys immediately turned their head and laughed. Riven and Sky went over to us and messed our hair, there was something about boys and heads that we girls don't understand. I mean come on, noogies and hair mess? Who does that?

"Let's get some lunch" Riven was still laughing.

Brandon and Helia stopped us, they blocked the door to the mess hall and Brandon had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Sky smiled.  
"The boys can't eat" Helia smiled at me and Flora.  
"Why?" Riven pushed Helia aside and entered the hall.  
"They have dates" Brandon wrapped his hand around Stella and Layla.  
"What?" Riven looked back, his face full of shock "These little things have dates?"

We glared at Riven and he started laughing again, the rest of the guys followed and we couldn't protest at all.

"Whatever man, let's just get them some ginger" Sky pushed us in the hall.

We sat a few feet away from the guys since we needed to hide ourselves and they were just freaking annoying, even Flora was getting annoyed at her very loving boyfriend.

"Drink up boy" Sky pushed us a tray that had 6 cups of ginger tea.

I always hated ginger tea, when I was a kid my dad would always make me drink it to improve my vocals. It worked but the experience scarred me dearly, my nostrils would hurt for the day just because the ginger taste would never go away.

"Ugh" I groaned.

We each picked a cup, Flora took a sip and her facial expression was hilarious. Her face was crimson red and she had watery eyes, she obviously didn't swallowed the tea since her face was bloated and she was trying to not spit the contents out.

Stella tried it and did the same except she actually spitted the tea out, Layla was in front of her and boy did she get a shower. Layla groaned and wiped herself, she took a sip and forcefully chugged it down. Her breathing was off and her eyes were shot open, she grabbed her neck and ran out.

Riven started to laugh and the guys did the same, I glared at them and looked back at the tea.

"If only Musa was here!" Riven had his hands on his stomach.  
"Does she like ginger?" Timmy had calmed himself down.  
"Like? She freaking hates the stuff, it's like Stella and rags, Tecna and primitive earthling technology, Flora and non-organic fruits, Layla and a deserts, Bloom and... Well I don't know what she hates" Riven brushed of a tear from his eye.

I smirked, Riven actually remembered that.

"Cres, aren't yah gonna try that?" Riven shot me a smile, he was looking at the tea.

I gulped and looked at the cup, I really hated ginger! Yes it helped with the development with my voice but it was just disgusting!

"Here goes" I whispered, I pinched my nose and gulped it down.

My whole body shrugged, the taste, the awful taste was back. It never changed, my throat was starting to burn and I ran to get some water. I heard the guys laughing from the back but I just ignored it, once Miss Ferogonda gets back I'll make sure Riven pays.

**RIVEN POV**

We were headed back to the dorms and the boys still remained quiet, the guys and I were still laughing about the whole ginger thing but it soon passed us.

"Do you think we should spend one last time with our buds?" Timmy whispered.  
"What? Why?" I raised my eyebrow, we aren't really required to be with them every minute of the day.  
"It's their last day so maybe we could spend one last time with them" Timmy scratch the back of his head.  
"I say it's a great idea" Helia agreed.  
"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't against it but I wasn't agreeing as well.

We stopped at the dorm and made our way inside, the boys were about to enter Sky and Brandon's room but Nabu blocked their path. Sky whistled and the boys looked, all of us were seated on the couch while Nabu joined in.

"What time is your date thing?" Brandon spoke up.

The boys looked at the clock and it was quarter to 2pm, they went over to us and sat. Blake raised his arm and his fingers showed a 5, we all nodded but Brandon scoffed.

"We could've eaten lunch" Brandon rolled his eyes.

Astrum smiled at him and Brandon quickly recovered, gayness is starting again.

"Since we have time Timmy here thinks we should spend some time with each of you" I patted Timmy's back.  
"Y-yeah, just for the sake of the last day" Timmy fixed his glasses.  
"So, Cres, let's go" I stood up and smiled.

Crescendo glanced at his friends and then at me, he pointed over to Sky and Brandon's room and smiled.

"What? You're gonna change?" I laughed, he was like a chick.

Crescendo nodded and ran to the room, I rolled my eyes and sat back on the couch.

"Well, see ya!" Nabu grinned at me.  
"Whatever man" I pushed him.

The guys, one by one, left with their buddies while I was left sitting here. Waiting for some kid to dress up, I have to wait and take him out? What am I? A baby sitter?

_-15min-_

What the heck is taking him so long?

I walked over to the door and knocked, no answer.

"Hey Cres! Aren't you done yet?" I knocked the door again.

Nothing, he didn't say anything. I groaned and knocked harder, this boy is really getting on my nerves again.

No more mister nice guy, this kid is taking too long. I reached for the handle and twisted the knob, I slowly pushed the door open and groaned. If he doesn't have a shirt on then I'm really gonna kill him, he doesn't have to wear anything fancy, a plain shirt and some pants will do.

"Cres, why the heck are you taking.. So... Long?" My mouth hung open and my eyes widened.

* * *

**OH MY ;) What do you guys think?**


	9. Oops!

**This was suppose to be the last chapter but I couldn't really finish it just yet, hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit... Plain? I'm trying to catch on some sleep but I had some ideas and I didn't want to forget any. R&R! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9- Oops!

**BRANDON POV**

Astrum and I just got on a bus to magix, I was gonna show him how to pick some chicks up before he gets a real girlfriend. Who knows? His date later might turn to a success and he'll get the girl, some fun must be enforced.

"You ready buddy?" I looked at Astrum, he was staring at some girls inside a store.

Was it me or was he really checking the clothes rather than the girls? Astrum really reminded me of Stella and this is really getting odd, he looks a lot like her today. I pushed him a bit and he looked at me, I felt my heart skip a beat and my face flushed red.

"S-stel?" I cupped Astrum's face and stared at him.

His soft golden blonde hair, luscious lips, beautiful honey brown eyes, and the spark that made me fall for Stella was in Astrum.

I leaned forward and his scent was the same as Stella's, Lavender, that intoxicating addictive scent.

"Stella" I furrowed my eyebrows and concentrated on Astrum, he really looks like Stella and I really couldn't control myself anymore.

Astrum smiled and that sent me to the stars, he pushed me away and walked over to the park.

I followed him still entranced; his walk was like Stella's as well. His waist swayed with his movement and his legs looked thinner. His clothes looked baggy since his shirt reached up to his elbows, but still, I could really see Stella.

Astrum took a seat on the bench; I sat next to him trying to control myself.

"H-hey, Astrum" I gulped, sweat slid down my cheek and I Iooked at him.

He looked back at me and raised his eyebrow; he leaned forward and tilted his head. Oh God! He looked really adorable, was I really turning gay? But he just really reminds me of Stella, so I'm not really gay.

"S-so, uhmm.. N-nice weather, huh?" I smiled, that was stupid! Everyone knows that weather topics are a sign of great discomfort and nervousness!

Astrum smiled at me.

That's it, I can't take it. I'm really sorry Stella but I need to do this, I just miss you and I need you right now.

I exhaled and turned to him, but before I could do anything else I felt warm pressure on my lips.

**TIMMY POV**

"Hurry up!" I waved back at Lexus.

I was standing by the door of a laboratory while Lexus was walking towards me; I planned to show him some of the experiments going on in Red Fountain. I'm currently the head of the engineering, genetics, and mechanics. Lexus seemed like the kind of boy who'll love these kinds of things, just like Tecna

"Come on in" I opened the door and lead him in.

Different scientists where doing some experiments and some were testing their theories; Lexus walked further to one of the biotechnology set ups and started tinkering.

I for one am favorable on the genetic engineering and it seems like he was too, though, I was supposed to bring Tecna here first. Maybe she'll be available next time; I just need to enjoy this for a while.

"Hey" I peeked.

Lexus smiled at me, I backed away and stared at him. His eyes had that twinkle, it was the same as Tecna's. The beautiful twinkle that makes her eyes glow and makes my knees weak, he really looked like Tecna.

"Uhmm.." I gulped."S-so, d-did you know that the origins of biotechnology concluded with the birth of genetic engineering. There were two key events that have come to be seen as scientific breakthroughs beginning the era that would unite genetics with biotechnology."

Lexus nodded and he looked pretty impress, I calmed myself and shrugged the idea of seeing Tecna in him.

He looked at some files and started to read, it was still on biotechnology. His stance was Tecna like, both feet flat on the floor and his weight was equally distributed on each foot. Eyes locked on a piece of science paper but a hint of fun when smiling down at it, his lips looked softer and girl like and I remembered the first time I tasted Tecna's sweet lips.

"UHHH... O-one was the 1953 discovery of the s-structure of DNA, by Watson and Crick, and the other was the 1973 discovery by Cohen and Boyer of a recombinant DNA technique by which a section of DNA was cut from the plasmid of an E. coli bacterium and transferred into the DNA of another." I looked at the beakers and Petridis, my hands were shaking and I had to distract myself.  
"Actually, the structure of the DNA was discovered in 1953 and the other one was discovered in 1973. Common mistakes in the date but don't very interesting though, I never knew there was a section cut off." Lexus smiled, he leaned forward and Tecna's orange scent came flying in my nostrils.  
T-t-te..." I stuttered.

I took a step back and tried to process things, he sounded like Tecna.

"Oh no.." Lexus gulped and placed his hands on his mouth, he ran out the door and I stared in shock.  
"T-tecna?" I stood inside the laboratory with my mouth hung open and my cheeks burning red.

**NABU POV**

Lance and I were just outside Red Fountain, he was doing some flips and dance routines while I enjoyed the breeze. I remembered how my sweet Layla and I would do this as well, she would gracefully do some choreography and I just loved watching her in her element.

"Nice moves" I looked at Lance as he was practicing some of his footwork.

He smiled and nodded at me then went back to his dance; I watched and thought of my Layla. Lance and her share the same moves, they both swayed with the moves of the wind and they both look like they loved what they're doing.

Lance sat next to me and reached for the bottle of water that was on my other side; even if he was covered in sweat he had that sea coconut smell.

Sea coconut? Just like Layla, what? No way, I am not turning into Brandon. God who knows what he's doing with Astrum right now, I'm no gay person.

"Anything else you want to do?" I smiled down at Lance, he was now lying down on the grass.

He shook his head and smiled, he really looks like Layla.

"Gah!" I stood up and cleared my head, I just missed her and since Lance dances just like her. I was just seeing her in him.

I felt a tug on my shirt; Lance was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I knelt down and patted his head, I needed to calm myself.

"Sorry" I smiled at him. "I know!"

Lance raised his eyebrow while I searched my pockets; I had this crazy idea that'll help me get this whole Lance and Layla thing sorted out.

I pulled out my phone and started to dial Layla's number, Lance watched me not aware of anything.

"Here ya go!" I tossed him my phone.

Lance looked in shock, I laughed at him but he just glared at me. He threw me the phone and walked away, service was down so Layla's phone was turned off.

"Lance!" I yelled.

He was dancing again, that wasn't really a good idea since he looked worn out and he was really sweaty.

But still, he continued and gracefully danced. I just sat in defeat, watching him again like awhile ago. His sweat ran down his curved cheek, his body was sweaty and I somehow saw his figure.

"What the hell?" I looked closer.

His clothes began to stick to his skin, Lance was just wearing a plain thin shirt and some shorts. I saw curves, the boy had curves! Wait, boy? He doesn't look like a boy anymore, he looked liked a girl. But not just any girl, he really looked liked Layla.

"L-layla?" I walked to him.

Lance stiffened his body, his back was facing me and I slowly reached for him.

My touch made him kick me to the ground, I looked up and there he was. Looking down at me with horrified eyes, I got a better look at him and I was right! Lance had Layla's figure and he had a chest, no Pecs at all.

"W-wait, Lance... Layla...?" I stood up and brushed the grass that landed on me.

Before I could even say anything more, Lance had already ran away. He was already by the entrance of Red Fountain, I stood in shock.

**SKY POV**

"Oi! Are you sure you want to do this?" I yelled at Blake as he started the engine to my leva bike.

We were suppose to hang around the grounds but he happened to see my bike and well, we're in this situation now.

Blake nodded and I jumped behind him, he gripped the handle and began twisting it. The engine roared and he had this smirk on his face, I immediately wore my helmet and braced for assuming impact.

"WOAH!" I pushed myself as Blake rode off on top speed

We passed by the gates and made our way to the forest, Blake sped up more and we dashed through some bushes.

Alfea was in sight and Blake took a quick right, I held on the bike and shut my eyes. Blake hit the brakes hard and I came flying off the bike, I spun and landed on my feet all wobbly.

"Real nice, kid" I blinked and shrugged my shoulders.

Blake hopped of the bike and smiled at me, he sat under the shady tree and inhaled some fresh air, the leaves fell down on him and I was entranced.

"Bloom" I smiled, she's been on my mind for the past couple of weeks and I really want to see her again.

I walked over to Blake and sat next to him, Alfea was just a few miles away and I really wanted to see my sweet princess. After today the guys and I will be punishment free and I'll be able to see Bloom again, maybe tonight I can take her out for some dinner.

Blake sat up and looked around, we heard some rustling somewhere near the bushes. I stood up and took my phanto blade out, rule number 1 in hero training, always be prepared for anything.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a little bunny.

Kiko jumped from the bush and ran towards Blake, he snuggles and kissed the boy who happily embraced him.

"Kiko?" I took the bunny from Blake's arms, the rabbit just met the kid so why is he acting all friendly with him?

The small bunny smiled at me and squirmed out of my grasp, he jumped and laughed around Blake like he hasn't seen him in ages.

Blake laughed and I was shocked, he sounded like a girl just now. I observed him for a while trying not to assume things right away, maybe it was just a slip that some guys get.

"Come're you" I tried to grab Kiko again, but he jumped on Blake's head and stuck his tongue out.

Kiko really liked Blake, it was getting kind off odd, he never trust anyone that fast. Plus he only does these kinds of things when Bloom's around, Kiko never leaves her place so he makes sure that he doesn't get caught by other people.

"Hey, Kiko" I whistled. "Where's Bloom?"

Kiko smiled and pointed at Blake, he jumped and laughed at me while I looked at my buddy. Blake turned red and looked away, what the heck is Kiko talking about?

"Bloom?" I raised my eyebrow

Blake shot up and looked at me, he nervously laughed and threw Kiko at me. Before I could stand up Blake had ran off, Kiko then followed leaving me speechless and confused.

**HELIA POV**

Florence and I were in the greenhouse enjoying some afternoon tea, he decided to go here so I was a bit surprised that he didn't want to got to magix or something.

"How's your tea?" I placed my cup down.

He nodded with delight and looked at the surroundings, the sun entering the greenhouse made the plants look magnificent than usual. Florence was enjoying the company of nature and he just glowed for some reason.

"Great" I blushed, Florence looked so peaceful and somewhat... Beautiful.

I stood up and walked around the greenhouse, Florence stayed by the table and enjoyed the tea.

Pink orchids, I passed by a bunch of them and remembered my Flora.

_-Flashback-_

_"Helia! Helia! Heliaaaaa!" Flora came running towards me._

_We were in the park, Flora was wondering off and I was doing some painting of the sky. She was looking at some flowers that were about to bloom, so she told me that she was just going to observe the magnificent event._

_"What is it sweet Flora?" I happily chuckled at her, she looked so adorable running with a smile on her face.  
"Look!" she squealed in delight._

_Flora handed me an orchid, it was very small but it had already blossomed. I smiled and took the flower from her, it wasn't time yet but this little fella managed to blossom first._

_I wrapped my arms around Flora and kissed her forehead, I really love this about her. How she cares for everything and the way she make's things feel so amazing even if it's not that big of a deal._

_Flora smiled at me with red cheeks "Oh, Helia"_

_I placed the orchid down and cupped Flora's face, I leaned foreward and kiss her sweet lips. Her intoxicating scent filled my head, my heart lusted for her and I was going crazy with this kiss._

_Flora gripped my shirt and I pulled away, her eyes in a trance and her lips in a pout._

_-End of Flashback-_

How I missed her so, my sweet flower, I hope she's always safe and well.

"Ivy!" a loud cry echoed.

Flora, it was my Flora. No doubt about it, it was her voice that just sounded of just now.

I ran to where the sound was and there, Florence stood. His back facing mine and a bright green glow circled him, the plants were growing and the flowers had color once again. He was healing the dead plants that the scientists used for experimentation.

I backed away and gulped, Florence looked back at me and gasp.

"Y-you? Wh-what did you?" I stared at him, Flora? He was Flora?

Florence stood in shock, he covered his mouth with his hands and ran to the exit. I stood in the greenhouse for a few seconds and brushed the shock off, I ran to where Florence exited and tried to catch up.

**MUSA POV**

_"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"_

Riven and I stared at each other for a good 5 minutes, I had my hand on my chest that was gripping a shirt. I was in my underwear and nothing more, I gulped and ran out the door.

I pushed Riven to the side and forcefully threw the door to the dorm open, Riven just stayed behind not saying a word.

I didn't care where I was going I just needed to get away from him, this is really bad! I need to find the girls, and fast.

"A chick!" a guy yelled at the end of the hall.

I paused for a moment and remembered that I ran out in my underwear, what the hell am i getting myself in to!

"Pay no attention to me!" I smiled and tried to spell up some clothes, but nothing, stupid powers!

I pulled some drapes and used it to cover my body, I ran around Red Fountain in search for my girls.

At the Fountain in the garden I crashed in to something, I was on my way to the greenhouse since Flora really loved Red Fountain's greenhouse. The drapes covering my body was some what knocked away from me but I still gripped on the drape that covered my body a bit.

"Musa!"

I looked around and there, my friends were looking at me. I smiled and hugged each of them, they looked shocked and their faces were pale. Did they blow their cover as well?

"What the heck happened?" Stella lifted the drapes.  
"Did Riven attempt to rape you something?" Layla joked, she was all sweaty and stuff.  
"Very funny, but no" I scrunched my nose.

Flora gasped and tackled us, she nervously smiled and waited for a few more minutes till we got to sit upright again.

"Flo?" Stella slapped the back of Flora's head.  
"Sorry! It was Helia! He was following me and I couldn't let him see us, I'm really sorry" Flora pouted and bowed her head.  
"Followed? You mean he found out?" Bloom gulped.  
"He did, I accidentally used my powers and he saw me!" Flora gripped the pants she was wearing.  
"Same her" Layla raised her hand. "I was dancing around and Nabu noticed my body since I was sweating"  
"You mean you guys also got caught?" Tecna's eyes widened.  
"What? You also got caught?" I looked at her.  
"Sadly, yes. Timmy and I were in the laboratory when he explained some biotechnology to me, he had some errors and I sorta... Corrected them?"  
"So he found out because of your voice?" Stella raised her eyebrow.  
"Guilty" Tecna bowed her head.  
"What about you then?" Stella turned to me.  
"Huh?" I looked at Stella "Oh! OH!"  
"What?" Stella crossed her arms.  
"Well, I was changing and as you can see.." I opened the drapes that hid my body to reveal me in my underwear.  
"My my" Stella stuck her tongue out.  
"I bet you kissed Brandon" Bloom poked Stella's cheek and laughed.  
Stella bowed her head in shame and her face turned red "Uhmm.."

We all gasped, Bloom was obviously joking but who would've thought she would actually guess it right.

"You didn't!" Bloom pointed at Stella.  
"It was an accident! I was in the moment!" Stella covered her face with her hands.  
"Typical" Tecna rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever!" Stella pushed Tecna and turned to Bloom "What about you?"  
"Me? I'm not sure if he really found out, I just panicked and ran." Bloom stuck her tongue out.

Kiko suddenly appeared and we instantly got the message, Kiko always knew Bloom so she really had to get away.

"What do we do now?" I groaned.  
"Get you some clothes?" Stella laughed.

The girls laughed and I just stuck my tongue out, it was already 3 30 in the afternoon and we had a few more hours till Miss Ferogonda arrives.

"A make over is needed girls" Stella grinned at us.

We all exchanged looks, Stella had another amaizing idea.

* * *

**REALLY SORRY IF THIS CHAP ISN'T THAT GOOD, I'M JUST TIRED AND I WANT TO FOCUS ON MY NEW FIC. Riven x Musa, starcrossed lovers. Anyways, reviews please :)**


	10. Author's note

Hey guys! Got some bad news :( I'll be taking a break for a while, my step dad keeps complaining that I write TOO much. But don't worry, I'll be back and I'll update again in the next week or two... Or three? Just stand by :) I'll update Gender Bender, Riven x Musa star crossed lovers, and I'm Dirty when my step dad leaves again :)

Oh yeah, tell me if you guys still want I'm Dirty continued. No one really reviews and I don't think the story is liked by readers, although it'll get good after a few more chapters. Just tell me :) I can delete it. Review in I'm Dirty if you want me to delete or continue.


	11. The reveal?

**This has got to be the worst ending yet, and I am sorry for not updating right away. Writer's block got to me, hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The reveal?

**RIVEN POV**

The guys, one by one, entered the dorm. Brandon was crimson red with his hand over his mouth, Nabu had his mouth flung open, Helia was as pale as a dead person, Timmy was trying to clean his glasses, and Sky looked really confused.

I was on the couch, my feet flat on the ground and my hands on my face. What the heck just happened? Crescendo? He was... No she.. He?

"H-h-hey" I coughed and cleared my throat.

The guys sat on the couch and joined me in my awe state. I took my phone out and looked at the screen, 1 new message appeared.

_"Baby! I can't wait to see you! Love you lots -Musa"_

So it wasn't her? Was it? Fairies are such complicated beings!

Timmy stood up and got his phone out as well, he started dialing some stuff and placed it on his ear. He gulped and sweated, we all stared at him.

"T-t-tecna!" Timmy stuttered in disbelief. "Y-yeah, no, I... Yeah... What? Later? Why? Uhmm.. Okay then, s-see you"

He sat back down and exhaled, we just watched him and waited for an answer. If he got a call from Tecna and I got a text from Musa saying something about seeing each other then that means their out of detention, or they might have just snuck out.

"What's up specs?" I smiled at Timmy.  
"Th-the girls, they want to meet up with us later." Timmy's face went red.  
"That's great" Brandon didn't sound too excited, he seemed else where.

Heck each of us didn't seem too excited, I was still bothered with the whole issue with Crescendo.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Helia had his old color again, but he still looked freaked out.  
"Same here" Nabu added.  
"Okay, so do I" I laughed the awkwardness out.

Timmy, Sky, and Brandon had the same face, it was like they had something to say as well.

"Wow, are we all in the same topic here?" Sky raised his arms.  
"I think so" Timmy gulped.  
"Don't jump to conclusions, Helia, what were you gonna say?" Brandon tried to act calm, but he was still red so that was just a fail.  
"W-well, it's about Florence" Helia had this freaked out look on his face.  
"Seriously?" Sky pointed "I was going to say something about Blake"  
"I-it was just a coincidence" Brandon brushed Sky's announcement.  
"Lance was my topic as well" Nabu scratched his head and coughed.  
"I had some... Surprising experience with Lexus" Timmy nervously chuckled.  
"Crescendo for me" I raised my hand.

Brandon pouted like a little girl, his face bright red while he played with his fingers. He shifted his direction to the door to escape our sight and sighed, Sky patted his knight to be and gave him a thumbs up.

"I just miss Stella" Brandon spoke up, he took out his wallet and looked at a picture of the loud mouth fairy.  
"So Astrum and you had an intimate moment?" I grinned at him, but, Brandon just turned more red and looked away.  
"Wh-what did you do?" Sky stared at him, his eyes widened and a smile crept on his face.  
"N-nothing! Maybe we... Well... I just miss Stella! Get over it!" Brandon pushed Sky and grunted, he was so acting like chick.  
"Dude, what the heck did you do?" Nabu slapped Brandon's back.

He didn't say anything, just a very awkward silence filled the gap in the room.

"If he won't talk then I'll start this little mystery we have" Helia sat up and got comfortable.

We turned our attention to him, including Brandon, and looked at his uneasy face. Helia was biting his lip while trying to focus his eyes on us, but it was really weird that we were doing this. Even if this was an open forum, guys just don't do things like this.

"You see, Florence and I went to the greenhouse" Helia started. "We were having some afternoon tea and I decided to take a stroll, I was reminiscing about Flora."  
"And then?" Timmy snapped his fingers at the distracted pacifist.  
"Th-then I heard someone, I ran to it cause the person sounded like Flora." Helia suddenly blushed "And I think it was her, I saw Florence healing some plants just like Flora. He was the one who yelled, it was Flora's voice no doubt about it."  
"Just like with Lexus!" Timmy reacted "I heard him talk and he sounded just. Like. Tecna."  
"You two were just in the moment!" Brandon spoke up.  
"Don't mind him, he's just a puss without Stella" Sky laughed, he patted Brandon's back but he just shrugged it off.  
"What about Bloom? Don't you miss her?" he yelled.  
"Chill man, go and flirt with Astrum that'll calm you down" I laughed and stretched my feet.

Brandon gritted his teeth and began to growl, his fist all clenched up as he stared at the ground with cold eyes.

"I did! So what if Astrum and I kissed? I didn't hate it all!" Brandon furrowed his eyebrows at us and growled, he looked pretty embarrassed but at the same time proud.  
"Dude, are you serious? You kissed Astrum?" I laughed, even if he was mad there was no one stopping me from making fun of him.  
"No, he kissed me" Brandon suddenly calmed down and sat back, thought for a moment and raised his eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, he started the kiss"  
"Gayness overload man" Nabu laughed, he slapped his forehead and patted Brandon's back  
"Shut up!" Brandon punched Nabu and was headed for the door.

3 guys with their heads bowed were standing outside our door, it was the guys in the bathroom. Jake, Sam, and Dan didn't look at us, they gestured us to come out the dorm.

"What?" I grinned at the ashamed boys, freshmen's are so proud when they're not in front of you.  
"You don't expect us to understand you if you don't say anything?" Nabu came from behind me and smiled at them.  
"So do speak up 1st years" Sky joined in.

The twins, Sam and Jake, pushed Dan in front of us and backed away. Dan glared at his two friends and gave us an obvious fake smile, he gulped and wiped the sweat that was going to fall.

"Head master Saladin wants to talk to you guys" Dan softly spoke, the boy looked so scared.  
"Okay" I leaned forward and glared at him "Now, disappear"

Dan backed away and pushed the twins, they ran down the hall and we went back inside the dorm.

We could go see Saladin later, right now we needed to solve the mystery about our little buddies.

"Let's wrap this up" I sat back down and rubbed my hands together.  
"So, what'd you do?" Brandon groaned at me.

But again, someone knocked on the door. I went over and growled, the stupid freshmen will get a piece from me now.

"I told you, disappear!" I yelled.

A small figure stood in front of me, I backed away and smiled. It was Miss Ferogonda.

"Nice to see you too, Riven" the old lady entered out dorm.  
"Sorry" I laughed it out.

We entered the common room and the guys gasped at the sight, it was really odd seeing her in the room. We were more used to young girls in our dorm, not an old fairy.

"Hey Miss Ferogonda, what brings you here?" Helia extended his hand to her.  
Miss Ferogonda happily accepted and smiled at him "I'm here to take you guys outside, we need to discuss something with your head master."  
"We were just about to leave actually" Brandon stood up.  
"Very well, let's go then" the old Lady exited the room,

We all followed her out, the guys and I can just talk about this later. Right now maybe the girls are here, maybe Miss Ferogonda brought them here. Oh man! I get to see my Musa again!

Outside Red Fountain stood Head Master Saladin, only him. That sent my hopes crashing down, another mission is coming up since the two members of the company of light wanted to talk to us.

"What's up?" I groaned.  
"Manners Riven" Helia whispered.

Headmaster Saladin smiled at us, he waved his dragon staff and a portal appeared. We all stared and waited for something to appear.

"You boys deserve this" Headmaster Saladin smiled.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, and Musa stepped out of the portal. Each of them looked really different, something was new.

"M-musa?" I stared at her, I needed to process this.

The guys and I had our mouths hung open, what the heck just happened? Something felt weird, it was like a big chunk of mystery was removed.

"Riven!" Musa ran towards me and tackled me for a hug.

She pressed her lips against mine and I was really lost. I needed answers.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I pushed Musa and sat up.  
"Riv?" she smiled at me.  
"What the heck is going on?" I looked at everyone.

Stella and Brandon were still making out, Helia had Flora in his arms, Tecna and Timmy were hugging, Layla and Nabu were looking at each other, while Bloom was clinging behind Sky.

"Can someone explain things?" Sky swung Bloom around and she was now facing us.  
"I too am confused" Timmy rubbed his eyes.  
"Where are the boys?" Brandon broke free from Stella.

The girls smiled and ignored our questions, they just resumed what they were doing to us again. I heard the old headmasters laugh, did they know something as well?

"The boys left, they didn't bother saying good bye since they were in a hurry" Miss Ferogonda laughed.  
"But at least the girls are here" Saladin laughed as well.

He does have a point, I don't need to think about Crescendo. Musa's here now, I can just leave that whole weird incident behind me.

I looked at Musa and noticed what changed, it was her hair. It somehow got short, softer, and it smelled like strawberry.

All the girls had similar changes, Bloom, Stella and Flora had their long hair up until their back now. Layla's side hair was up until her cheeks but it would usually be longer and her curly hair was a bit straight. Tecna's hair was the same as freshmen years, it was weird now because her hair was up to her shoulders.

"Make over?" I looked at Musa.  
"Aw baby, you noticed" she blushed.  
"It looks nice" I smiled at her, her long pigtails were just reaching her breasts but I still liked it.  
"I missed you!" Musa tackled me again.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard, we all turned our heads and saw the ogre from before. The same ogre that got us in this whole mess at the first place, it was payback time.

"Sorry girls, we'll just take care of this" Sky pounced in to action.  
"No worries, come get us when your done" Bloom kissed Sky's cheek.  
"I'll miss you Brandon!" Stella made a portal.  
"See you later, sunshine" Brandon grinned.  
"Be careful, Helia" Flora took his hand.  
"For you Flora, I will" Helia kissed Flora's hand.  
"I'll finish up fast Tec, we can catch up later" Timmy saluted.  
"Don't break any bones, okay?" Tecna joked and hugged Timmy.  
"Good luck" Layla gave Nabu a kiss on the cheek.  
"And that kiss was all I need" Nabu smiled at her.

I looked at Musa, I felt bad leaving her again. But she seemed pretty happy, like the whole ogre thing wasn't bothering her at all.

"I'll see you later baby" she whispered and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you" I gave her a quick but tight embrace.

The girls left and we looked at each other, everyone had smiles on their faces.

"I AM SO NOT GAY!" Brandon ran to the ogre.

**MUSA POV**

Everything went better than expected, at least the guys weren't that pushy. The girls and I entered our room, how I felt so alive being here again.

Tecna was sitting on the couch, watching something that caught my curiosity.

"What'cha watching?" I peeked.  
"The boys" Tecna smiled.  
"Ohh! Some live action" Stella squealed and sat next to Tecna. "Layla, Bloom, Flo! Get your butts in here and watch with us!"

Tecna rolled her eyes and widened the screen, the guys were actually winning this time.

"What's up?" Layla jumped next to Tecna.

Flora and Bloom entered and took their seats as well, we all watched as the boys fought the hideous green ogre.

Riven and Helia were distracting the beast while Sky and Brandon were trying to slash it. Timmy was giving out the battle strategy while Nabu was shooting some magic at it, we were enjoying the show.

Just then Riven, Helia, Sky, and Brandon were knocked away.

"You guys okay?" Nabu was in the air looking down.  
"Managing!" Riven laughed, that cocky airhead.

The ogre grabbed Nabu's feet and spun him to the ground.

"Nabu!" Layla cried out.

Timmy ran to Nabu but the ogre swatted him away. It threw Timmy towards the camera and static was shown. What the heck just happened?

* * *

**a sequel is running through my mind :) This is THE END of gender bender but a new adventure will be written.**

**A new transformation awaits the boys in the up coming story, so thank you for supporting GENDER BENDER! :D**


	12. You'll love this D

Since you guys have been a great audience I have a special surprise in stored ;) make that 2 surprises :D

1st, I'll be posting a link here which will direct you to my imagination :))) You'll just see what the winx looked like in guy forms. But first I need to find a scanner, ours is busted. So wait for it! :D

2nd, _coming soon,_ the sequel will probably be posted later so.. TA-DA….. Hello? :D Hope you guys support it! And please check out my other fics! Trust her (HeliaxFlora) and Riven x Musa (the ending has been posted up and I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think about the ending.)

Anyways, stay tuned folks! :D


	13. Don't forget to review

**Go to my profile and search for the link "GENDER BENDER" and you shall see what the Winx looked liked as guys :D  
****Sorry if you guys don't like it but I had a hard time with LAYLA.  
****But tell me what you think, kay?  
****I probably won't do a drawing about the guys, it's too hard :P I tried and failed.**

**Review and tell me, okay? :) Please review on it :)**


End file.
